Living Life in the New Nexus
by BriPunk
Summary: Sequel to Living Life with John Cena as My Step Dad
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1

Wade walked into the locker room and he asked, "Are you sure you want to go to Monday Night Raw again? I'm going to miss you on Smackdown."

I couldn't believe that I had told him that I wanted to go back to RAW due to it being live and having a better audience to see me wrestle. I should have lied about it and stayed on Smackdown with the rest of the Corre but I couldn't do that. I know that the Corre is going to end soon and that is because all tag teams and groups end very fast.

"I think it's a good idea for me to be on the same show as John. I need more training in the ring and John is the perfect guy to train with. After all, he did face some really good competition," I told Wade without a smile on my face. "Besides, Wade, I think we can do great in a long distance relationship. I know you are a great man and I can trust you not to sleep with prostitutes or girls wanting sex all the time."

"I understand Amy," Wade replied with a charming smile and I smiled back.

"I knew you would."

He kissed me on the lips and whispered into my ear, "Just stay away from CM Punk. I don't trust him at all you know." Wade pulled away from me and exited his locker room for a match against Ezekiel Jackson and I was banned from ringside so I couldn't go.

Michelle McCool walked into the locker room with a smile on her face and she asked, "Is it true that you are leaving Smackdown?" I nodded. "Great! You can finally get some new competition and some new friends that aren't on this show. The girls here on nothing but weird or rude."

"I think everything about Smackdown is great but the audience. No one really shows up when there is a champion no one likes. RAW gets more people because people want to be on a live show and I love live shows. More thrills and chills about. Plus, no spoilers about the matches online." I looked at Michelle. "So, yeah, it is true that I am leaving Smackdown."

"That's no good! I'm going to miss you girl!" Michelle hugged me and I made sure my title didn't press into my skin.

I told her, "You are killing me Michelle! John isn't going to be happy if he finds out your hugs killed me. I am a champion too! That would be bad if the champion died all of the sudden from a hug."

The door opened again and this time Layla walked into the room. She shouted, "I don't want you to leave Amy! You are too important to this show! Everyone loves it when you wrestle because you are a rare talent to have! Even Chris Jericho thinks you are a great wrestler. He said so in an interview a few days ago!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's going to okay with you two on this show. You two are very talented and I think that is enough to fuel the Diva division on this show. I know we don't get long matches but it's better than having no matches, okay? So just have some fun, okay?"

"Oh yeah! John is here looking for you Amy," Layla said with her accent that was a British sounding one. "I just wanted you to know that, okay? Make sure you say goodbye to Wade before you leave with. Wade doesn't like it when he has a sad ending to a story."

"I won't forget to say goodbye to him. Bye you two! I better get to John before he gets to me."

I exited the locker room with my stuff and I found John Cena walking up the hallway already. I sighed and smiled at him warmly and he returned my smile. He walked over to me and he asked me, "Are you going to be leaving this show anytime soon today? I need to get to the RAW show in the next city by tomorrow."

(The Next Day)

I walked into the arena for the RAW house show and several WWE Superstars that haven't seen me in forever stared at me just like the Divas did. They whispered things about me as I pushed the title up on my shoulders in order to reposition it. I ran into someone and I blinked.

"Amy?" asked a totally familiar voice. I looked up and found CM Punk standing before me with a smile plastered onto his face. "I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been doing? You haven't bothered to talk to me in a long time and I think it is because you don't like me at all."

"I like you Punk," I replied. "I just don't talk to people a lot because I have been busy trying to sleep and train. It's not easy you know. I have to balance everything out but sometimes balancing things out doesn't work out too well."

Punk laughed. "That is very good to know! I'm glad you really like me and what not. Anyways, we have something to talk about and it is your new storyline you'll be having once you hit RAW. The creative team has decided that you shall be in the New Nexus starting tonight. You are going to run in and ruin my match with Randy Orton. I have also decided your outfit and it is a red dress with black tights underneath in case you need to wrestle."

I smiled and nodded my head. Of course my smile was fake but that didn't mean I was not happy with the new storyline being handed to me. I learned that I had to accept my role as a Diva in the WWE and getting disrespected is one of the things I have to deal with. I get the good storylines though for a small price.

"Anyways, I think we are going to have fun working together. You're going to learn so many things from me," Punk told me and he touched my arm softly. "You are just going to have to be patient with me and that you are going to be very happy with the end result."

I nodded my head and told him, "I do need to learn some new moves for my matches and you are very talented and experienced in the ring. I guess this means I can learn something from you and this storyline. I don't think any harm is going to come from it anyways."

"I'm going to have to teach you a Running Bulldog."

Punk took me to my locker room I would be sharing with two other Divas, Eve and Maryse. Eve looked at me the moment I walked into the room with my friend Maryse. They shouted at the same time, "AMY CENA IS FUCKING BACK AND IS AS BEAUTIFUL AS EVER!"

Maryse ran over to me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you are back! You look sexy!" Maryse told me complimenting my looks. "Anyways, we have to make you become even sexier than you are. Did Chris Jericho ever give any tips to you? He has amazing hair!"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure if I can become any sexier than this. I'm just a normal girl in this lovely amazing world."

Eve handed me a red dress and told me, "Punk left this in here once he heard you were coming. He didn't believe it though but he wanted to be sure. We have a match against each other tonight and Maryse is going to be in your corner along with The Miz."

"The Miz?" I raised an eyebrow.

Eve nodded.

"I'm screwed!" I shouted holding my hands on my head and I was freaking out. I couldn't believe that Maryse was dragging her boyfriend out to be in my corner. I didn't like the fact that she got to have her man out there and I couldn't have mine. Stupid me for deciding to return to RAW!

Once it was time for my match, I decided to dress like a thug. I placed a hat on my head and wore my hair all messy and cute. I walked down to the ring in baggy jeans and a baggy t-shirt for attire which was against what Punk ordered me to wear tonight. I didn't care though because I wanted to be like my former step dad, John Cena.

I got into the ring and I used John's music to enter the arena. I waited in the ring for Eve to come out and Eve came out slowly with a smile on her face. She blew kisses at the boys and little kids in the audience with a smile on her face.

She got into the ring and the bell rang. I told her, "Let's make this the match that everyone will love and remember forever and ever, okay?"

"Got it!" Eve shouted.

I charged at her and she moved out of the way which caused me to hit the mat really hard but it didn't really hurt me at all. I then grabbed her leg once she came towards me and pushed her onto the ground with all my strength. I then got on the top rope and jumped.

Eve moved out of the way which caused me to hit the mat. I rolled around in fake pain and the audience went, "OOOOO!" and I knew we were doing a great match. Eve then picked me up and she threw me into the corner. She ran into the corner and hit me into the stomach.

I fell out of the corner and I held my stomach. Eve grabbed my hair and she slapped me on the butt several times and she told me, "I'm going to give you tons of spankings! You have been a really bad girl Amy! You have teamed up with the enemy so many times!"

She then picked me up after she finished spanking me and I then tried to kick her in the head which didn't work because someone caught me. I found CM Punk holding my leg and then he placed me on his shoulder and he gave me GTS. I laid on the ground in pain because his knee connected with my head harder than it should have but mistakes happen.

Punk turned to Eve and then he shouted, "SCRAM!" and Eve ran out of the ring screaming her head off. Maryse and Miz got into the ring and I forgot that they even existed.

Maryse slapped Punk in the face while the Miz tried holding her back. I got up and I pulled Punk into a kiss then I slapped him in the face and gave him a face buster. He laid on the ground and I grabbed a microphone to cut some rhymes for the audience.

"Check out you are on the floor and I guess you won't be hurting girls anymore. Now you will bleed until we leave and that'll teach a lesson I hope you won't be forgettin'," I said into the microphone and then I dropped it. Punk looked at me with a smile on his face and I winked at him.

I went into the back and John told me, "Nice rhyme Amy! You have been watching my old crap on YouTube haven't you darling?"

"I have."

John laughed and he hugged me. "You did great out there. The audience was eating your match up and they wanted more from you. I bet you can be the next me in no time," John told me softly and I knew that it wasn't going to happen regardless of being related to him by him being my adoptive daddy and former step daddy.

"Anyways, thanks for the kind words. Now I need to change into a red dress unless you like my thug style," I replied to John and he studied me.

He told me, "I like your thug style."

I laughed. "You are going to be so much fun to face in the ring on my own one day John. That is only going to happen if the Divas Division improves in quality and wrestling," I told John and he nodded his head because it was true about it.

The Divas Division took a major downgrade once the Divas from ten years ago left. Torrie Wilson, Trish, and other Divas who made the WWE great just stopped working. I'm sure it could improve if we, the Divas, were given an actual chance in the ring.

I felt someone tap on me from behind and John pointed to behind me. I turned and found Punk smiling at me. He told me, "You were amazing out there Amy! I wish I could have a match with you because you seem to be a great wrestler. I love how you keep changing your finisher on me and the WWE Universe."

"Thanks and I love changes. Can't live without them I guess," I told Punk with a smile on my face. I believed in constantly changing in order to improve myself inside and outside the ring. "Anyways, I'll be out there for your match soon. I'm going to stay here with John until I need to go out there."

After an hour of nothing and talking to John, it was time for me to attack Randy or Punk. I ran out to the ring and I slapped Punk in the face once he turned and faced me. Randy looked me over with his icy cold Viper eyes and he smirked evilly. He tried to RKO Punk but I got in the way which caused him not to RKO Punk or me. Randy then got a GTS and I pretended to be shocked.

Punk pulled me close to him and held up my arm. "NEW NEXUS FOR LIFE!" he shouted with happiness and I smirked evilly as the audience began their parade of boos.

(Later on)

"That was a tight thing out there!" a voice said from behind me and it registered as Alex Riley's name. I hugged Alex and he returned my hug.

I looked him in the eyes and I wanted to kiss him because I missed talking to him so much. But I resisted the temptation of kissing him since I am in a relationship with Wade. "Thank Alex! You are so amazing! I wish I could just call you Kevin," I told him and he laughed.

"I just want to call you Amy the beautiful," he replied softly and it made me blush. "Anyways, want to go and get a bite to eat? I don't think John or Wade will mind. They like me don't they? I mean, John likes me but Wade might now be too keen on my going out with you for something to eat."

"Wade likes you silly!" I told Alex and he nodded his head. "Why wouldn't he like you? You are the most awesome friend in the world besides Kelly. Where is Kelly at anyways? I heard she kissed Chris Jericho before."

Alex nodded. "That is only a rumor and she is with Justin Gabriel right now. They are totally glued together."

"Young love at its finest, right?" I asked and Alex nodded. "I wish I had amazing immortal love."

CM Punk walked into the room and he asked me and Alex, "Can I take you both out to eat? We can go to whatever restaurant they have within town. Melina is bringing John Morrison with us because she wants us to have a time to hang out and then Maryse invited herself and the Miz. Then that lead to them inviting Kelly and Justin and then John and Wade."

The mention of Wade made me turn bright red. "Wade is coming out to eat with us if we say yes? Then the answer is yes, right Alex?" I looked at Alex and Alex shrugged.

"You two can go and I'll stay here. I need to pack up anyways," Alex said giving me a sad look and he walked off but I didn't get what the look was.

I turned to Punk and told him, "I'll take a ride with John and we can talk at the dinner table. I am so honored that you even asked and are having many people join us for dinner. That isn't usually what happens for dinners out to eat. I think we should go out for pizza."

"Sounds good to me," Punk replied. "Anyways, see you at the nearest pizza shop. I'm going to text John and the others the location."

I said see you to him and then I returned to what I was doing. I washed my hair and the makeup off and then I changed into a pink dress that was nice and loose on my body. I then exited the room with my stuff and John found me. He looked me over with a smile.

"Looking classy! Your mother doesn't even compare," he told me mentioning my mother and my stomach started feeling sick.

"Thanks," I replied nervously. "Wade is going to be at dinner with us! I'm so excited! Anyways, you are driving me daddy!"

John held up his car keys. "I know."

A/n: Amy is back and better than ever! What is wrong with Alex Riley? Hm…I don't know. Will Amy last in the New Nexus? Or will she want to be Corre again? Keep reading to find out! Also please comment and vote to show your support. I will take this down if you don't vote or comment because I know a lot of people have asked for a sequel and I have written on. This is the newer version so I will love comment and read s for it from my loyal WWE fans. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2

I changed into a white dress with a black jacket over it so I wouldn't have to worry about food getting all over me when I ate. I had Maryse fix me up and she changed my makeup to appear white and pale compared to my usual darker makeup. She applied pale pink blush and pale pink lipstick which looked really good on me. She also sprayed a nice smelling perfume on me to make me smell good.

"Should I do something to your hair Amy? I want you to look very nice for your man," Maryse asked smiling and I shrugged after she asked it. "I guess I am going to braid it and you're going to have to like it and if you don't like it, deal with it."

Maryse braided my hair and I said, "Thanks for doing this Maryse. You didn't have to do this for me you know. You could have left me to look as plain and normal as I usually do. I'm used to being natural around Wade and he is used to being around me when I look plain and normal."

"But this is a special occasion. He is going to hardly see you after all of this anyways," Maryse told me and I knew she was right about it. "Anyways, I always like helping you look so nice. You are going to need some bracelets and necklaces to enhance this outfit. You have to be sexy!"

"It's fine Maryse. I think I look sexier than I usually do anyways. This is a pretty cute dress don't you think? John got it for me a while back but I didn't take it because I was upset with him for being my step dad. Now he is my adoptive daddy and I wanted it since we got closer. We are like father and daughter now!" I smiled softly and I knew that I had to be proud of how far I came with my relationships with everyone around me.

John walked into the room with some bags and he told me, "Time to go now. I gave you a few minutes to prepare yourself for this and you have. You look beautiful and you are a fine daughter to have around Amy. I'm proud to be partially your dad."

Maryse nodded and I told him, "Okay. I'll be right out in the hallway with Maryse after I grab my purse. She is going to walk me back to the car, alright?"

"That is good to know. See you sport," John replied and he placed his hat on my head before exiting the room. I laughed and so did Maryse.

We walked into the hallway and Punk greeted us with the rest of the people heading out to eat with us. Wade stood in the hallway beside the Miz and I hugged him and kissed him. He smiled and held me close to him for a few minutes before John coughed.

"She is riding in my car because you two get to enjoy the restaurant by sitting next to each other while the rest of us fight for our seats," John told him and Wade nodded.

"I understand John. I will do as you please and allow you and Amy to catch up on some stuff before the restaurant and you two being separated from each other. No playing games on the way to the restaurant, okay? No father and daughter fights either, got it Cena?" Wade asked smirking and I knew he was just bothering John thanks to our past history. I remembered the good times that I fought John and he would give into whatever I said. Now I listen to what he has to say and do what I can.

I looked at Maryse. "Do you have the Divas Championship safe?"

She nodded.

"Good."

(Later on that night)

After eating some pizza, John drove to the next city with me. I texted Wade for the entire ride and I tried to reach Alex in order to see if he was feeling better. He seemed down about something and it was because I probably just came back and he wanted to talk to me about me being on Smackdown. I couldn't believe I didn't want to inform my friend about anything going on in my life.

I eventually fell asleep and John covered with me a blanket. I dreamt about being back on RAW and how much longer I was going to be in the company. I didn't know how long I could be there due to the Divas division being bad and having bad wrestlers in it. Well, they weren't exactly bad. They have tons of talent but can't show it off. I was the only Diva to get tons of TV time and tons of great storylines.

I woke up inside a hotel room and I realized John must have carried me into the building and he must have been tired after that. After all, it isn't easy carrying a body around but if you are John Cena it should be. I didn't understand how I didn't know I was moving but I didn't care. I just want some food and a shower.

I took a quick shower and I got a text message from Alex Riley asking if I wanted to hang out today and possibly be his mix tag team partner for tonight. I texted him back and held my towel in place and the answer was sure. I didn't want Alex to be lonely in his match tonight and I didn't have anything booked for me to do so I was in with it.

After getting dressed in my ring gear, I placed regular clothes over it. I picked purple ring gear and black clothing over it so no one could see through my clothes and think that it was my underwear. That would be so embarrassing and I don't need to deal with that at all.

I exited the bathroom and John sat at the table in the hotel room. He was eating some cookies and he had a bag of chips lying in front of him. "Are those for me?" I asked him staring at the chips and he nodded. "YES! Wade doesn't know about me eating chips now and you better not tell him or I will kill you in the dead of night!"

John laughed and told me, "I highly doubt you are going to kill me Amy. You can't even kill someone in a video game without feeling bad."

"I don't feel bad about killing people in videogames John! I am okay with killing things in games," I muttered out feeling slightly embarrassed but I picked up the bag of chips and swallowed down the embarrassment. I opened the bag of chips and ate several of them. "These are very good. I bet you didn't buy the cheap brand this time John."

"I never buy you the cheap brands," he told me in a defensive voice and I knew I struck a nerve. I apologized for sounding very rude. "It's okay."

"No it's not! I made you upset by being very rude and mean to you! That isn't alright and I bet I am breaking some rules from the bible! I'm a sinner!" I shouted eating some more chips and John laughed.

John smiled. "You're not a sinner Amy. You are just Amy."

"Amy? That is just my name and I want a new name! People don't really have the name Amy at all. I was the only girl at school to be named Amy," I told John. "See? My name isn't wanted at all! What would have you named me if I was your kid?"

"I would have named you something with flare or fire to it," he told me.

"That would be better."

"I know it would have but I can't do anything about your name and no you aren't going to change it," John told me with a serious look on his face.

After we ate, John took me to the arena for the house show. I walked into the building and Alex greeted me with a smile on his face and he looked like he was a total winner. He had a gorgeous smile and he wasn't like the normal guy at all with his smile. He could win millions of dollars just for smiling all day and night.

"Hey, what's up Alex?" I asked hugging him and he returned the hug. "I was so upset when you didn't want to go out for dinner last night. I felt like you could have come to have a good time but I guess something came up with you, right? I know you weren't upset about anyone there."

Alex nodded his head and told me, "I just had something to do but I want to keep it to myself. I don't think I want to let anyone know and I know we're friends and what not but some things just have to remain private. Anyways, I'm just getting ready for my match and you?"

"That's good that you are getting ready for the match and I'm just ready to have some fun. I wonder who our opponents are." I smiled softly.

"I think we are facing Mason Ryan and Beth Phoenix tonight. Can you handle going against Beth? She is a hell of a fighter," Alex told me and I shrugged.

"It depends on if you are going to stay at my side during the entire match and help me when I need your help," I told him with a smile on my face and he nodded his head. "I know you are going to help me despite me probably getting us a loss."

"Well, the good news is Vince wants us to win tonight. He says it'll be good for our careers and he said we should do an angle about New Nexus and me fighting over you with the Corre wanting you back in them. Does that sound any good to you? You don't have to agree with the storyline though. If you don't want to go with it, I'll tell Vince you don't want to."

I thought about the storyline for a few minutes. This storyline could improve everyone involved with it and strengthen their careers. They could have some fun trying to meet some new opponents and Alex could benefit from me being around for a while in this storyline. After all, I was told to take whatever I can get from John and make it better.

"I want you to tell Vince I want to do the storyline. I want to benefit from any storyline and character development storylines as I can get. I also want to improve everyone else's careers with it too so I think it is a good idea. I'll have you call him later and tell him I want to do it," I told Alex. "Anyways, let me change out of my clothes and into my ring gear. You can just stand here because I am already in it."

I took off my black clothes and Alex looked me over to see my ring gear. He told me, "It's very sparkly. I really like how you have a new type of ring gear each week. It's better than what Kaitlyn wears in the ring at least. You could have her attire."

I laughed. "That is very true," I told him. "I would want to kill myself if I had to wear that to the ring. It looks very uncomfortable to wear too."

"It does look very uncomfortable. I wonder how she can stand wearing it," Alex replied and he laughed with me. "I like talking to you Amy. You are very entertaining and no other diva is like you. You are one of a kind you know."

"I know I am. There is only one Amy good enough in this world and that's me."

Alex picked up my black clothes and he folded them up and handed them back to me. "There you go," he told me with a warm smile on his face and I smiled back after thanking him for folding them. I couldn't fold to save my life because I am no good with folding stuff. That is how it is I guess.

"Time for you two to get out there," a ref told us and I nodded.

Alex entered the arena first and I walked down to the ring after he did. I got some cheers but some boos while I walked to the ring and as I entered the ring, I made sure to a split to get some cheers for being very athletic. I got the boys to whistle at it and they clapped.

Mason walked down to the ring with Beth and they glared at me and Alex. I allowed Alex to start the match and it went back and forth between him and Mason. He tagged me in after I held out my hand and Mason was forced to tag Beth in.

Beth charged at me and she tackled me to the mat. I scream in actual pain because Beth hit me a bit too hard but I had to move on in order to win the match. I waited for her to go for the Glam Slam and I reversed it into a cheap roll up and won the match. I got out of the ring with the help of the medical staff and Alex Riley and John Cena who was shouting at Beth for being careless.

I told John, "She is just doing her job and I signed a contract. So, it isn't her fault this happened to me but what is her fault is being reckless. She may just be ring rusted. She hasn't really competed in forever, right Beth?" Beth nodded her head so she wouldn't have to get in trouble with John and the others there. Alex wasn't so forgiving though.

"How could you be so reckless?" he shouted at Beth. "You could have broken her into two! I don't need my partner to be squashed and not able to compete. You could have seriously injured her!"

The medical staffed checked on me and they told me, "You have a sprained ankle and nothing more. How hard did you hit the mat?"

"I nearly went through the mat! I think she made my leg go the wrong way but nothing serious, right? I can still walk around and do stuff for my storyline. I'm just going to have to stay out of the ring for a week or two and I'll be fine, right?" I asked.

"You'll just have to take a week and a half off. You are going to have time to do whatever you want with that," the medical staff told me and they left to talk with John.

Alex stood beside me and he was furious. I never knew how mad someone could make him but it didn't make him look like a twisted monster. Alex still looked like Alex and nothing was going to change that. Not even a gunshot to the head could change him up.

"I'm going to be fine," I told Alex in a small voice and he didn't reply. "You have to understand that injures happen in the ring. Beth probably meant nothing by tackling me too hard. I know she messed up my leg but it's not broken at all. If it was broken, I would be blowing up into a fit of rage."

"She still could have harmed you badly," Alex said nearly silently. "She could have ended your career and then I wouldn't be able to hang out with you anymore."

I looked down at the ground. "I know she could have ended my career but I am really tough. I'm not going down to some sissy tackle that she gave me. She didn't want to actually face me probably. I have been training with a bunch of talented people you know."

"I know. You have even received help from Bret "The Hitman" Hart," Alex told me. "He must have taught you some really good moves Amy. I think you should start using the moves in the ring and show Vince that the Divas are really good in the ring. Also, this storyline you are going to have might fix the Divas division."

I smiled and thanked Alex. "You haven't seen much in the ring lately but I will show you all the moves soon. Wade even thinks I am going to fix the division and set new standards for the Divas coming in," I told Alex with a smile and he smiled back.

"Well, it's a good thing to know that you are okay," he told me and I nodded. "Anyways, I should get going. Our plans to hang out have been ruined and I need you to rest up. You may call Wade and give him the update about your health but he'll probably read it somewhere online before you can say a word to him about what happened. I know Lords of Pain will have it up and so will WNZ."

I got up from the chair and I fell forward because of my injured ankle and Alex caught me. I noticed how close we were to each other and he noticed it too. He pulled away and helped me back into the chair. I breathed in and out to calm myself down and to help myself recover from taking a nearly nasty face first fall to the floor.

"I should get John," Alex told me and he walked away from me and I knew something was up with him and it probably had to be the fact we were so close to each other. I think he was in shock about how it could have been a kiss that was an total accident. I didn't want him to be upset about it almost happening. It wouldn't be his fault at all.

John walked over to me after finishing his match and he asked me, "How is your ankle doing? Beth said she'll talk to Vince about what happened and she what is going to happen. I think she is just going to have to train for a bit and then have a match with you after she gets ring ready again. Anyways, I am just glad to know you are alright. Alex was so worried about you and so is Wade. Can't blame them Amy. You could have gotten a permanent injury that could have ended your career."

"Beth is a good wrestler. She just needs some training to prep her for her true ring return," I told John. "I am pretty sure I left bruises on the girls I faced when I first came but I was a newbie and they weren't. I had no right to hurt them and Beth didn't have the ring to hurt but accidents happen. I just hope it wasn't a purpose."

John nodded and my cell phone went off. I looked at it and I saw it was Wade. I looked at John and told him, "It's Wade."

I answered and said, "Hello baby."

I can't wait to hear what he has to say about what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3

Wade told me, "I still think she should be punished for hurting you. She could have ended your career you know. I know that you don't think that way about it but you have to understand that careers will be and can be ended in a match even if it isn't intended. Someone who is ring rusted shouldn't be competing in a match and she should have told you about what she planned on doing in the match. Sometimes we never talk to ones we have to face but that don't change a thing."

I hung up on Wade because I was pissed and I texted him that I will call him later at a better time so I don't have to fight him in front of John. I got up from the chair and held onto the wall to balance myself because I didn't want to fall onto my face. I didn't even want to make my injures get even more serious than it was right now. Well, it isn't too serious.

"Can you bring me Alex? I need him to help me get down the hallway and possibly to our car," I asked John and he nodded his head. He left me alone and I just stood next to the wall. I needed all the support I could get and the wall was very good with it.

Alex came back with John and he asked me, "Are you doing any better?" He stopped and looked at me holding onto the wall. "I don't think you are. Here, let me help you walk to the car or something."

I picked up my phone before trying to allow Alex to help me. I even grabbed my purse so I wouldn't forget it after we managed to get me to stand. I held onto Alex's arm and he helped me stand up completely but with his help. I looked at John and smiled to show him I was doing great now.

Alex took me out of the arena and back to his car for a while. He told me, "John is parked next to me so if you want to put your stuff in it or on top of it then be my guest. Anyways, John told me you had a fight with Wade. Is that true Amy?"

I nodded my head. "I didn't want him to fight with me but he was against my opinion. It wasn't really a fight though but it would have turned into one if I didn't hang up on him. I don't want my relationship to fail Alex. I never really date and this is pretty special to me. Plus, I'm engaged so that would be bad to end something that is beautiful," I replied to Alex.

"I understand what you mean." Alex looked at the sky and then he looked back at me. "Sometimes guys just want to change a girl's mind in order for them to see something their way. It's done in order to stop fights so we don't have to argue our opinions all day. I know that doesn't work too well though."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"I have before but I lost to the girl," Alex told me. "I can't be rude to a girl anymore anyways. I can only seem like a jerk because I want to do something different or whatever you girls call it. I just don't get how you guys can act so bitchy sometimes. I wonder if you have genes for that."

"We probably do," I replied smiling. "I can be a bitch but that is only if I want to. I kind of mellowed out though because I realized how soon a life could end."

"Do you still go to counseling?" Alex asked me and I nodded. "I know you are better and what not but did Scott ruin your life? Did he make you think you couldn't have a better life? I know I seem like I am trying to get in your business but I want to understand you more."

"He made me feel so bad about myself. I could hardly live with myself after he did what he did to me," I answered.

Alex nodded his head and he pulled me close. "I am so glad he didn't kill you. I think that it is better to be scarred emotionally than being dead."

I hugged him and told him, "That is better than being dead. I told my counselor that and he changed me appointments to every four months. He told me that I am better than I was before the accident and that I don't need to be checked on as much. I change need follow-ups every here and there. I am busy with wrestling so it works out for me either way."

"Most people can't recover from those types of things. A near death experience can ruin a person but you survived it regardless. Do you know how Blake is doing?" Alex replied and I shook my head. "That sucks. I know for a fact he is probably running around as free as a bird."

"That may be true but he didn't really have a choice about what happened. He did it because Scott told him to do it and he freed me in the end. I am so thankful to him because of that. Most people who are threatened will do what they can to stay alive but he did what he could in order to save me," I told Alex smiling. "Blake is the most awesome friend to have besides you. You are on the top of the list."

Alex asked me, "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we never met? I just wonder if you would have ended up in the WWE anyways or meeting me."

"I think I would have met you if I didn't know you beforehand. John would still be my step dad or something along those lines," I answered.

We sat in silence for a few and he kept me in his arms. I felt warm and comfortable in his arms and I even felt safe for some strange reason. I finally pulled myself out of his arms because my phone vibrated in my pocket and it made me want to see who it was.

I looked at my phone after taking it out of my pocket and I saw that it was Maryse calling me. I answered and asked, "What do you want from me?"

"What are you? I know you are not Adam Lambert," Maryse replied and I laughed. I placed her on speaker and she added, "I just heard that you and Wade got into a fight. What happened girlie?"

"We didn't get into a fight. We almost got into a fight Maryse. Anyways, Beth accidently hurt me inside the ring today and I told Wade that she didn't mean to hurt me. She is just ring rusted and nothing more. She just needs some training with me and she'll be back in shape for wrestling," I told Maryse. "I know how she feels after all. I was ring rusted after healing from my wounds from you know what."

Maryse told me, "I know girl! Anyways, I hope things between you and Wade improve. I hate it when couples fight over silly things. I also hope you heal from your injures and that Alex would say hi because I know he is hanging around you right now."

"That means you have to be around here Maryse," I said to her and she laughed.

"That is because I am behind you two and that you two are so stupid for not noticing me. I am so beautiful and awesome you know!" Maryse told us hanging up on me and walking up to us. "Hello Alex! Why didn't you say hi to me?" She gave him the sad face and Alex said sorry and hello to her.

Alex looked at Maryse. "How is the Miz doing? I bet he is having tons of fun right now while I'm making him dream of saying everything to my face."

"He is doing pretty well," Maryse told Alex. "He is just sleepy from not having a good night's sleep."

Alex wrapped an arm around me and I placed my phone back into my pocket. Maryse studied me and Alex for a second and didn't say a word about anything at all. I didn't mind Alex having his arm around me because I was used to him hanging onto me. He is like a brother when it comes to hugging me but a friend in everything else. He liked treating me like one of his friends and they are always bro like.

"Anyways, I cannot wait for RAW! I get to become Nexus and I get to have some 'faith' in Punk," I told Maryse laughing and Alex began to laugh to. "He is going to have some much fun working with me. I am also going to have the Corre and Alex all over me. I'm going to love this storyline so much!"

Alex smiled. "That is going to be fun. Plus, she is helping tons of people's careers in order to do this and I can't believe that Vince made such a good idea for a storyline. Usually we don't have good storylines to work with but this time we do."

"That is totally true. That is pretty much true for the divas division and the jobbers of Smackdown and RAW," Maryse replied and I knew that it was right.

Maryse got up and she looked at her phone. I asked, "Are you going now? It sucks if you are because you just got here and started talking to me and Alex."

"I know but Miz wants to go on a date with me. See you two later," she said and walked off.

I turned to Alex and asked him, "Did she just show up and then leave us?" He nodded his head and I rolled my eyes about it. "Why do people even do that? Don't they know it is rude just to say hi to someone and walk off? I can't believe this!"

"Sometimes it is better to say hi than nothing at all," Alex told me and I knew he was right. "I wanted to talk to you a lot after your accident but I figured I was one of the last people you wanted to talk to. I don't know why I thought that way but I know now that you want to talk to me regardless."

"You know you can talk to me whenever you want to talk to me but just don't talk to me while I shower. You might call me and I'll be forced to answer."

Alex nodded his head and laughed. "That is true. I wouldn't want to bother you while you are in the middle of a nice warm shower. That would suck big time and I hate it when people disturb me while I'm in the shower. Usually it is the Miz or Maryse wanting something from me," Alex told me.

"Wow. I can't believe that they would do that," I replied smiling softly because it was slightly funny. "Maryse is one that I can understand but the Miz? Why would he want to interrupt your shower?"

Alex answered, "Because he thinks he is too awesome to allow me to have a shower."

"That might be true." I looked at the sky and wondered why it was so beautiful out. "Anyways, where is John at? I thought he would have been here by now. I guess he decided it is a slow day and a day for nothing to happen."

"He is probably trying to reach the Rock or something," Alex told me. "Or he has a girlfriend now and isn't worried about you as much anymore."

"He seemed to be angry about Beth hurting me until I told him to back down."

"I know."

I looked at Alex. "Thanks for defending me though. Most people probably won't defend me and say it was my fault for not dodging the move."

"Sometimes you cannot dodge moves like that. It isn't easy being a wrestler and people who are on Lords of Pain who say that people botch all the time don't know what they are talking about. People just mistakes all the time and that happens. We sometimes don't make a move very convincing and so they think it is just a botch," Alex told me.

"You are totally right about that. I hate it when they Sin Cara is a botch machine. I think he is trying to figure out his new move set that they made him use. The people who claim a ton of botches probably can't do any of the moves themselves without making a mistake. It didn't take me long to figure out how to do a move but I had people to help me," I said in reply to what Alex said.

I got up from Alex's warm body and stood up on the ground to see if I could see John anywhere nearby us. I looked at Alex and he did the same. He looked around the parking lot but he didn't see any red wearing dinosaurs and John is a red dinosaur because he picked a new color to wear at Wrestlemania.

Alex asked me, "Do you want me to take you to the nearest hotel or something to wait for him at? I don't want you to be standing up on your hurt leg."

"It's okay," I said. "It just hurts when I stand on it now and…."

I nearly lost my balance but Alex balanced me by holding on to my shoulders and wrapping his arms around me. I blinked several times before trying to realize that I can't be standing up on my feet for a long period of time. I pulled away from Alex and thanked him from saving me from hitting the pavement.

"No problem. You need someone to protect you from hurting yourself now," Alex told me and I nodded knowing that he was right about that. Without Wade I cannot protect myself from harm. I didn't have John around at the moment so I couldn't have him help me.

"Can you call John and see if he is going to come out here anytime soon?" I asked Alex and he nodded.

He pulled out his cellphone while still holding to me and dialed John's number. He talked to John for a few minutes before hanging up and looking at me. He told me, "John wants me to take you to the nearest hotel after getting your stuff out of his car. Do you know how to open up someone's car?"

After getting John's car opened up, I grabbed my stuff out and locked the doors I could lock. I then turned to Alex and told him, "Piece of cake."

"I would love to have some cake right now," he told me and his stomach growled and I laughed. He added, "That was perfect timing from my stomach."

"Well, maybe we can buy some from the store before heading to the nearest hotel. Make sure you text John which hotel you are allowing me to stay at," I told Alex and he nodded his head. "Besides, I don't want him getting lost because he is my only ride to anywhere we need to be."

Alex allowed me into his car and he helped me get in thanks to my hurt ankle and he placed my stuff in the back. I loved the soft seats of his car and he got into the driver's seat and drove me to the nearest store and he picked up some cake. Then, he took me to the nearest hotel and he pulled out plastic silverware.

"Are we going to eat the cake in the car?" I asked him.

"Yes we are going to eat cake in this car," he replied and he smiled softly.

He opened up the box and I asked, "So, no plates?"

"I didn't get any plates because I wanted to eat it from the box."

I shrugged and took a fork from him. The cake was designed to have clouds that sparkled from some type of thing they place on it and it looked so pretty. The cake also had fluffy white icing and sprinkles on the side. One could only imagine the calories it contained.

I took a bite of the cake and nodded my head. After chewing, I told Alex, "This is a good cake. Is it just plain white cake or marble cake?"

"I think it is just white cake," he told me. "I bought it based on what it looked like because I'm Alex Riley and that is how you buy a cake."

I laughed and replied with, "That is so funny. I wouldn't have bought a cake based on what it looked like unless it looked so amazing and I have to have it."

"That is one great way to shop for cakes. When I have children, that is how I am going to buy their cakes," Alex told me getting a piece of cake with his fork. He placed it inside his mouth and chewed happily. He handed me a bottle of milk.

"Thanks." I took the milk with a smile and I drank some of it.

Alex smiled back and told me, "Anything to fill your stomach Amy. Anyways, is this cake any good? It was only twenty-five dollars."

"Twenty-five dollars? That is a lot of freaking money for a stupid tasty cake!" I shouted and Alex laughed.

Before he answered, he texted John the location of the hotel we were at. Alex then told me, "You are going to have to learn that I know how to treat a lady to a tasty treat. I would never buy anything cheap for any girls I know because that is like saying they aren't worth much. I know some ladies don't like expensive things but if I think you are worth it, you are getting something expensive."

Alex is such a nice man and I loved how he treated ladies. He is known for being friendly and kind outside of the WWE but he is known for being a pain in the butt sometimes in the WWE. I didn't think of him as being a pain in the butt but I think of him as a good friend who had tons of fun.

We finished the cake after a few minutes and I fell asleep on Alex's shoulder. "Get some rest Amy," he whispered before I hit sleep and I knew it was because he decided we should wait for John to get to the hotel to check in.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4

I woke up inside Alex's car because someone was knocking on the car's windows. I looked over and found John waiting outside the door with KateLynn, who is his girlfriend and a lawyer, looking into the car and knocking on the window. I rolled my eyes and opened the car door up.

"What is it now John? I'm trying to take a nap in Alex's nice and cozy car," I asked and I crossed my arms madly and John laughed. "What is so funny? Did I do something stupid? Or did I do something really gross and you two are just going to stand there and laugh?"

Alex got out of the car and looked at John. "Hey John," Alex said softly and he looked at KateLynn. "Hey, what's up Katie?"

KateLynn crossed her arms and smiled. "Not much and thanks for asking Alex. Anyways, we are here to take Amy to the hotel for tonight," she replied and I began to choke.

She is going to stay in the hotel with me and John? Heck no! That isn't going to happen in my world and she is going to learn to like what I want. What I want is her to go away and possibly get her own hotel room. I am only used to John and Wade sleeping in the same room as me.

"Actually, I want to share a room with Alex tonight. He said he wanted to stay at the hotel tonight with us and drive over to the next city tomorrow, right Alex?" I stated and Alex nodded his head. "I need to have some private time with some friends if you don't mind that happening."

"We don't mind actually," John told me. "I guess me and KateLynn can watch a few movies and have some tea or something. We can even buy some popcorn to share."

Alex looked at me and I bet he wanted to know why I brought him into all of this. Well, that is an easy answer and it was to avoid spending time with John and KateLynn. I like KateLynn and John together but I hardly know KateLynn as a person.

I looked at John and smiled. "You two go ahead and get a hotel room. Me and Alex are going to discuss what kind of room I want and who gets what bed."

They walked off and Alex asked me, "Are you sure you want to share a room with me? I can be messy and annoying sometimes and I don't want you to be annoyed of me. After all, I think you are awesome and it totally sucks to know that you have a chance to be annoyed by me."

I answered him with, "I won't be annoyed with you at all. John is the most annoying one to share a hotel room with because he goes through all my stuff. He is basically like a dad whenever he has room with me. He probably thinks I am up to no good which is somewhat true if you think about it long enough."

"That's good to know. Why would John look through your stuff? Doesn't he trust you enough?" Alex looked at me with a smile on his face and I smiled back.

"He trusts me but I guess it's his way of trying to protect me. I remember the time where I had a stalker and it was so creepy. Maybe he is just trying to prevent that from happening again to me," I told Alex and he nodded. "Anyways, I want the bed near the window. You can have the bed near the door because you may want to leave the room in a hurry."

"I think he is weird and a bowl of fruity pebbles."

I laughed and told Alex, "He is that indeed but we love him anyways. He makes a great dad and I hope he knows I think he is wonderful as a father. I know we do have our differences but that is the way it is. You would know that right? You know how a parent and a kid fight don't you? Well, we all know that."

"Yes we do," Alex replied. He added, "Everyone can't always get along with their parents. There has to be a fight or two here and there."

(Inside the Hotel)

Alex looked around our room, which is room 34, and he seemed to like it. We had a window and one big bed is near it and it is the only bed in the room. "I told them we wanted two beds. Damn! They must have thought we are dating or something," Alex told me and he seemed upset about it. "You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"No," I told him. "You can sleep on the same bed but that is because you're my friend and I don't want you sleeping on the floor. Floors hurt your neck and don't feel comfortable at all. You wouldn't be able to wrestle well if you slept on it."

Alex nodded his head. "Well, I guess that could work out. I promise I won't try anything on you Amy. Thanks for allowing me to share a bed with you for tonight. I think it is nice of you. I bet most girls would be dumping me on the floor if they found out there is only one bed in a room and they didn't want to share it with me. Or, they might just throw me out the window and tell me to get lost."

"I would never toss someone out a window or force them to sleep on the floor if I knew them. That is just plain rude and not very nice," I told Alex. "Whoever does that is a moron and classless because they obviously don't know how to treat a person."

"But you are a very classy lady so the others don't really compare to you," Alex replied and I smiled at his comment.

"Thank you for thinking so Alex. A lot of people don't say that about me you know." I finally placed my stuff on the ground and looked around at the painting on the wall. Most of the paintings are of flowers that are very pretty. I could see that the wanted some cheap decorations in the room that looked classy and nice. I guess it worked out because it did look pretty and all.

Alex placed some of his bags on the left side of the bed and he told me, "The right side is the closest to the window Amy. You can tell if you stand towards the wall in front of the end of the bed. So, I'm going to brush my teeth and you can join me in that by brushing your teeth to make them shiny and clean. I am going to have a nice sleep too and you are going to enjoy the sleep too."

"Well, I am going to have a better sleep than you after I brush my teeth," I told Alex and I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We brushed our teeth and went to sleep.

(Monday Night RAW)

"So, Amy, after Beth injured you at a houseshow what is your next plan?" Josh Matthews asked me and I looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Well, I have been moved here to RAW for a reason. I'm here to make sure the Divas have fun and us girls can get more time on TV," I answered remembering my script. Boy I hate scripts!

"Also, what is up between you and Punk? You two seem to know about each other pretty well and you even helped him at one of the houseshows. I'm not suggesting that you are in the New Nexus or anything but that you are at least an ally with him," Josh told me.

I blinked and looked at the camera. "I'm not friend of Punk. I'm only a friend of Wade and the Corre and don't let me forget Alex Riley. We have been friends forever and Alex is so cool. I am also going to show Beth what happens when you injure a champion, got it?"

I walked off like I was told to and Maryse asked me, "Are you upset about having a script or something? I know it sucks but most of us aren't very good speakers. Like me for an example, that is why I cut a French promo and what not. Besides, speaking French is tons of fun."

"I don't know what it is about the script. Maybe it is just too cheesy for me or something," I told Maryse and I added, "But it doesn't hurt to go by it. It makes cutting a promo easier and much more interesting sometimes. I know I could make a better promo but I don't think it'll make the creative team happy at all. I think Vince would die if he heard me cut an unscheduled promo."

Maryse laughed and told me, "That would probably happen. Anyways, try to talk to Punk about getting promos done and what not. He is very good on the mic and he'll show you all of his skills on it. Besides, you should have asked Wade to teach you how to cut a good promo. Wade is excellent on the mic and that makes you one special girl for having such a talented man all over you."

"What would be excellent is if we were talking to each other right now," I muttered out and I felt someone tap me on the back and I turned around. "Wade?"

"Hey Amy," Wade replied holding up some flowers. "I think these should be held by the love of my life and that I should get a kiss for bringing you them. After all, I am your knight in shining armor. Plus, I love you so much and I think it was stupid of me for being rude about what Beth did to you. Accidents do happen in the WWE."

I smiled and looked at Maryse. Maryse walked off and I told Wade, "Thanks. The flowers are very pretty and I believe you do deserve a kiss for getting me all of these nice things. Even giving me love needs a reward." I kissed him on the lips softly and he returned it.

"No problem darling."

The time keep came in and told me, "You are up Amy Cena. Go out there and try to put on a good match. Vince said he wanted you to compete tonight and he told me you are going to win tonight's match. So, go and beat Beth then come back and make kissy faces with Wade."

"Okay, I will win tonight."

I looked at Wade and he told me, "I'll be in your locker room waiting for you, okay? You are going to be fine despite your hurt ankle. Just do a roll up and win the match."

I nodded and I walked out to the ring. Alex Riley came out after me and I didn't expect to see him come out to the ring and sit at ringside. Then Punk came out and he joined Alex at ringside and the next person was my opponent, Beth. Justin Roberts announced that this was a non-title match and said things about Beth and her hometown.

Beth kicked my injured leg but way above my ankle. I pretended to be in a ton of pain and I knew that I had to be the one to sell all of her moves. Beth then grabbed my hair and shouted at me. She then told me, "Cry Barbie Doll!"

I shook my head no and she threw me onto the mat. I held my head and Alex watched on from ringside. This match is brutal! I heard Beth tell me, "Get up now!"

I got up and I dodged her moves and did a roll up like Wade told me to do. Beth forced me off and she ended up tossing me face first in the mat. The ref ran over to me to make sure I was alright and then I realized that Beth was taking her anger out on me for some reason. I looked up at Punk and noticed that it was him she wanted and that I was getting a storyline with him that she wanted.

"I want to end the match," I told the ref holding my nose which was probably broken now. "I need to see a doctor fast and she isn't going to let me finish this match. Can we do a DQ or something?"

The ref nodded and he told Alex to stay away from the ring which prompted Alex to get inside the ring and poke me. The ref then called for the DQ because Alex touched me and Punk came into the ring and he shouted at Alex and told him that he is a waste of time.

Beth charged at me but Punk punched her in the face and that made her stop. He told her, "Get out of my ring you waste of time and skin."

Beth left the ring and I thanked Punk. I saw Wade run down to the ring and he told me, "Did she hurt you again by accident?"

I nodded my head. "I think she is still ring rusted but I think she is going to get some training now to help her fight better in the ring," I told Wade lying. I held my nose and I noticed that it was bleeding. Wade handed me a tissue and I covered up my nose. "I'm going to talk to her about it next week when I'm not bleeding or having a hurt ankle."

My nose eventually stopped bleeding and Wade noticed that it was my time to go back out to the ring and to help Punk with his match. I walked out to the ring in a dress that was quickly placed on me and it is silver, and I walked out to the ring. Punk laid on the mat pretending to be unconscious as John Cena got ready to attack him. I do wonder why ever storyline I get has my father involved.

I got into the ring and I made sure the ref wasn't watching me and I grabbed brass knuckled and punched John in the fact but it wasn't hard enough to hurt him. Punk crawled over to John Cena and I told the ref to count and he did. He reached the three count and Punk jumped up in victory.

The New Nexus walked down to the ring as Punk pretended that he wanted to attack me and John with his group. I pretended to be scared and Punk touched my face with a smile on his face. He held up my arm after pretending his was going to punch me.

"This is the New Nexus!" he shouted to the audience and they began to boo me heavily and I enjoyed it. I knew that we did a good job getting the audience to boo us and that meant we are doing our jobs.

Punk held me close to him and I asked him, "Am I doing a good job or what?" and that made him nod his head with a big smile on his face.

"You are doing a wonderful job and I think the audience knows it since they are booing your actions and my actions," Punk explained and I nodded my head with understanding.

We got out of the ring when the segment we had ended and I found Wade waiting for me. He told me, "You looked like a goddess out there and you look like a goddess right now. Anyways, how did you get to be so beautiful? It's so unfair you know."

I laughed and told him, "I think it is because that is what life wanted for me. Anyways, you are such a sweetheart and a handsome man. I'm lucky to have you Wade and I wouldn't be willing to give that up until something bad happens to you. If you die, I would have to move on, right?"

"Yes you would have."

"I hope you don't die then because I don't know what I would do without you Wade. Life is so confusing when the one you love the most is hurt or dying," I told Wade. "You have to do what is in their best interest but what you think is their best interest can come in the way."

"You are correct on that Amy. Things happen for a reason and I would honor your wishes if you had any if you died or got seriously hurt. That makes me want to know if you are an organ and tissue donor," Wade replied smiling and I thought he was so handsome.

I told him, "I'm not an organ or tissue donor. I'm too afraid of dying to make such a decision but I do know that there are people who need my organs and other things but I want to keep them in my body for now. I'll probably change my mind in a few years but that is what I want for now."

"I understand completely. You are too young to make such a big decision about playing God with others' lives," Wade told me and I nodded.

"It's not really playing God but they are controlling your fate."

Wade smiled. "So, is it fate that we are together or what? I know that you love me and all but do you truly think we belong together?"

"I think we do belong together and that it is fate that we met," I answered. "If it wasn't fate, then we wouldn't have met the way we did. My step dad is supposed to be John Cena and life made it that way. I can't do anything about what fate wants."

"That is good to know Amy. I also want to know we are we getting married? You don't have to think of a date anytime soon, okay? I just want to know so I can get started making the arrangements," Wade told me and I knew that I did have to come up with a time frame.

I thought about it for a second and I told him, "How about in five months? That sounds like a reasonable amount of time to plan a perfect wedding for us."

"That is a good time frame indeed. I'll go get Katie to help me plan it out. She knows a really good dress designer and wedding planner." Wade kissed me on the lips. "Be good, okay?"

"I'm always good," I told him shoving a potato chip into my mouth and that was because I snuck chips into my purse a few days ago.

Wade took my chips and ate some. "I know you are but I need you to tell me you'll stay out of trouble. Beth is probably going to start some drama."

"I will."

He walked off and I knew I had to ask Beth what is going on with her. I think it has something to do with Punk making her made and she can't stand to be around anyone who knows him. She must be dating him or something or they just broke up or something. I pulled out my cellphone and called her.

"Hello Beth? Can we meet up for dinner next week? Good. See you then," I told her with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5

Beth Phoenix stood in front of my with her long blonde locks and pretty face. She looked tough but she had the unique sense of beauty surrounding her whether she liked it or not. Her tan skin matched the color of hair but the blonde was totally better looking in my opinion. I wonder how she got so tan in the first place anyways. Did she just bath in tanning stuff or something?

She asked me, "Why did you want call me yesterday and asked to talk to me next week? You could have just asked to talk to me today instead or another day that is closer."

"I didn't think we would bump into each other at the store. Anyways, I wanted to ask you about you being rusty in the ring. It doesn't make sense Beth. You are extremely talented and have some much potential to do more than what you have for the Divas division," I answered Beth with a smile.

"Well, it has something to do with Punk," she told me and she looked down. "He was dating me a few months ago and then he dumped me after meeting you. He said you had some sort of aura about you and that he liked how you were. You are now his center of attention."

"I'm not trying to be his center of attention Beth! He is making me that but I'm not. I'm Wade's center of attention and I'd like to keep it that way."

Beth smiled and laughed. "That's not the only attention you are getting you know. Alex Riley has an interest in you Amy and I'm shocked that you haven't even noticed it until now," Beth told me and I was shocked at the thought that Alex could like me more than a friend.

I blushed and told her, "Alex wouldn't like me more than a friend, right? I mean, it's possible but why me of all the Divas in the back? I'm nothing but the daughter of John Cena."

"That is true but you have something that attracts guys to you. I don't know if it is the mystery you bring or what but it is something about you," Beth replied. "I just wish to have all of you qualities. You are the youngest diva in WWE history and Vince actually allowed you to wrestle without tons of training."

I nodded. "That is very true. I guess it is because of John Cena and Wade for everything that happens to me," I told Beth smiling. "It has been a long and hard road for me you know. Nothing is ever a cake walk."

Beth led me to a table and she asked me, "Do you want me to order us any food? I can order some pizza or something."

I looked around the small park area and I told her, "No thanks. We should go a restaurant if you want to get me some food and talk over everything. But I guess ordering pizza isn't such a bad idea. Can they deliver it out to a park?"

"With the people I know they can."

We sat down and she called the pizza guy. She had him deliver it to us and when the pizza arrived, she thanked the man and gave him tons of money is cash. He thanked her for the cash and walked away and I wondered how she could get someone to do such a favor.

"I hope you don't mind cheese pizza," Beth told me. "Cause that is what I got. Some many of the Divas backstage don't like cheese pizza too much."

"You have some really deep hands."

"I know right? I'm kind of shady but don't tell anyone that please," Beth told me pulling out a piece of cheese pizza and she handed it to me. "There you go."

"Thanks."

(The Next Day)

I met up with Alex at the nearest mall and he dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He made sure to look simple and so did I. I didn't feel like dressing all fancy for just walking around a mall and looking for some new clothing to wear. I also didn't want to seem out of place.

I wore a pink shirt that had some really cool designs and quotes from something and I also had on blue jeans and black boots. I smiled at Alex when he looked me over and I nodded my head knowing that he was checking out my outfit and approving it.

"I really like your style. You don't stick just to one type of style anymore Amy. That is pretty cool you know," Alex told me and I remembered the time black was my passion. Well, anything dark and the exact opposite of John Cena's clothing.

"Thanks," I replied blushing slightly. "You dress pretty nicely for a guy with such an amazing job. Anyways, I spoke with Beth about what has been happening and it isn't ring rust. She is just distracted by being around Punk and when I'm around him, she gets upset because she thinks something is up with Punk. It's like he has some sort of plan."

I pulled out my New Nexus armband and showed it to Alex. He asked me, "Did you figure out that you don't want to be a part of his group anymore? If you don't want this storyline, I can ask Vince to change it for you. I don't know what you are going to get if you choose to back away from this storyline."

"I don't know yet I guess. I think I should stay in the storyline though. It seems like it is going to benefit my career in the long run and I don't need to make me look like a baby in the back. That would be bad for my career," I answered and I looked around as we walked.

Alex chuckled. "I wouldn't think you are a baby though. I would think you are smart. Punk is a very hard to get guy and I don't even understand him yet. He is so smart and talented but I think something is seriously wrong with him. I don't know what it is about him though."

"Neither do I," I replied. "He is so strong and he is very professional towards me but something is off about him. I don't know if I should be grateful for working with him or what but I'm glad I know him and what he might be up to now. Maybe he is using the Nexus or something to his advantage. He could want to get the WWE Championship."

Alex gave me one of his famous smiles. "I think you should find out Amy. You are so smart and what not," Alex told me and I smiled back. "I don't know if I can help you any but I think I should. Someone is going to need some help if something goes wrong. I am not saying that you are weak but that you never know what could happen. If he is up to something and he over powers you, you are going to be in a world of hurt."

"I know what you are talking about. I think you should help me Alex. I know Wade cannot help me but you can."

"Thanks for allowing me to. I can't wait to save your butt," he told me playfully and I laughed. "You are going to have to admit to needing me to save you every single time, okay?"

I looked down. "I will do that if you do help me."

He kissed me on the cheek and told me, "That is a good thing. Anyways, let's get something while we are here. I don't feel like window shopping today."

"I want to go to Hot Topic first or maybe somewhere for jewelry. I love being cool jewels and what not to go with my outfits," I told him and he nodded. "I'm guessing you rather shop at Hot Topic first instead of getting fashion accessories, am I right?

"Yes, you are right about that. I'm a guy so accessories don't really appeal to me if they have jewels and stuff on them. I only like watches and buying pretty girls rings and gifts," Alex told me. "Besides, I like shopping with you so far so I guess you can pick the first place to go."

I looked around the mall at some stores and I told him, "How about FYE? We can get some music or some movies and have some fun watching and listening to them together. I have a house around here you know. I got it from John because I just love this town." We're in Ohio again for a houseshow because we are on our way to Indiana for RAW.

"You got a house here? Why is that?"

"Because it is in between several states we are always going to," I told him. "Besides, it has tons of farms and what not which makes it pretty silent and what not. I know for a fact that no one knows each other by names here so it's great."

We walked into FYE and I looked at the CDs and I picked out several Howie Day CDs and Eyes Set to Kill CDs. I even found Fozzy there and I laughed at that. Regardless of laughing at it, I picked it up and walked over to Alex. I looked down at my hands and looked back at him.

"Can we get these?" I asked him and he nodded.

He had several romantic themed movies and several scary ones. He showed me them and told me, "We can watch any of these and if you need someone to hold onto you during the scary movies, you can hold onto the bed or me."

"Do we get popcorn?"

"I would love to have some popcorn with these movies. You are so smart Amy," Alex told me and he took me over to the counter and we paid for our movies.

I decided we should get going to my house and when we got there, I unlocked the doors and allowed Alex in. I walked in behind him and I closed the door behind us. I then told him, "The TV is in the living room and we are going to walk into the living room after we get through this hallway."

"You have a nice layout for your house," Alex told me.

"Thanks. I picked it out myself," I replied and we walked into the living room after going through the hallway. "I had to beg John to help me buy it."

"I would have helped you buy it in a heartbeat. I love this house already," he told me and he added, "You don't happen to know where the kitchen is do you? I kind of what to place down the big bag of popcorn."

"It's next to the living room. You'll see the opening into it."

We walked into the living room and he saw the opening into the kitchen. "Found it," he told me and he smiled sweetly.

I turned on the TV and saw my face on the news because of me walking around town with Alex and not Wade. I then noticed it was the show Extra and I muttered out, "Fuck you guys." I looked around the room to make sure Alex wasn't listening.

I changed the TV to the DVD player so I can get the movies on. I picked out the Princess Bride and I knew that I probably wouldn't like it but Alex would. I had to at least give the movie a chance because if I didn't, Alex probably would leave and he'll be upset. At least he has his car in my driveway.

Alex came back with a bowl of popcorn and he sat beside me. "I see you picked the Princess Bride," he told me looking at the open DVD case.

I placed the DVD in the DVD player and nodded. "I did."

"I think you're going to dislike it due to it being kind of cliché and what not," he told me. "I can tell you are not into clichés."

"I hate clichés more than anything but I'll give this movie a chance. After all, it's probably not too bad to the point of my crying due to it being bad. If it does make me cry, pretend it is because I'm sad, okay?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

The movie came on and I shoved popcorn into my mouth. Alex did the same thing and he looked me in the eyes, "Is it me or does this movie seem to make you want to eat popcorn?"

"I think it's the movie," I told him eating some more popcorn.

Alex laughed and as the movie progressed, he held onto me with one arm around my waist. He watched the movie intently and I laughed at the thought of someone falling in love with someone and then moving on without them. I don't see how someone could move on from someone they one they love so much. Plus, it is the only person they can truly love. Maybe that means you don't love them at all or something?

The movie ended with the King getting tied up and Buttercup running away with her dream boy and the grandpa finishing the story. I looked over at Alex and told him, "I think that was the most cliché movie I ever saw in my entire life."

"All that matters is if you liked it," he told me and I nodded. "I'm taking that as it was an okay movie but let's pretend that I really like it to Alex's face."

"I'm not pretending," I told him honestly and he laughed. "I liked the movie Alex! I just didn't like the fact in contained so many clichés! Come on! No one falls in love with the first man they see, okay? Also, if a guy pretended to be in a bandit to me or something, I would totally dump their ass."

"You're harsh."

"That's life."

Alex smirked and he told me, "You have a very strange way at looking at life. When you are with Wade, you are someone else Amy. I don't know how you do it. I know that he makes you different Amy."

I thought about it and I knew he was right. "I never noticed. I think my view on life does change when I am around him."

"I love that girl you were back in Kentucky and what not. You were sweet and kind and you didn't have a bad look at life. You also didn't state that you are in love with blank eyes. Well, you never even said you were in love then."

I looked down and knew he was absolutely correct. Did I even love Wade truly? What if I didn't and I have been lying to myself and everyone else? What happens then? Do I just give up the charade and tell everyone what I did wrong? No…I love Wade, right?

I got up and I told Alex, "I'm going to take a shower. You can stay here and watch another movie or something until I get back okay? I don't want to keep smelling like popcorn."

I walked upstairs and turned on the water for my shower. I made sure I had shampoo and soap and some razors, which comes in handy. I heard Alex walk in and he told me, "You forgot the towels and clothing Amy. I didn't know that you forgot them."

"Thanks Alex," I replied and he exited the bathroom.

I showered slowly at first and then I went fast. After I showered, I dressed in a cute pink top and grey sweatpants. I didn't feel like being too fancy tonight. After all, Alex is my homie and he can see me for me and no one else can. The only other guy I can't be fashionable around is no one. I cannot even be unfashionable around Wade. Yeah, that is bad right?

After drying my hair and curling it, I went downstairs. Alex had the dining room table set and he had food already laid out. I looked at what he made and it looked to be like green beans, corn, and several other vegetables. He also managed to make turkey sandwiches.

"How did we get any food in here besides the popcorn? Don't tell me you shopped before coming over," I told him and he laughed. "You are just too thoughtful Alex. That is why I love you so much!"

He smiled and told me, "No problem for me being thoughtful. I wanted to repay you for being my friend so long and what not."

I sat down at the table and he served me some wine. "I don't drink anymore," I told him and he nodded. "But I guess a little glass of wine can't hurt me."

"It shouldn't hurt you. I would never take advantage of you if it did. I would leave if you wanted something when you were drunk or take you to the hospital. Other than that it is off to Wade you go!" he told me with a sweet and soft smile.

"Thanks for saying that Alex. You are a nice guy and you deserve someone like you," I said taking a sip of the wine and I smiled. "This wine is excellent. You sure do know you wine."

Then knocking came from the door and I got up. "I'll get it," I told Alex and I walked into the living room and down the hallway to the front door.

I opened the door and looked outside. I found a box of flowers and it said from Wade. "Wade sent me flowers? How sweet!"

I closed the door and went back to the dining room and placed the flowers on a small table nearby. Alex asked, "From Wade?"

I nodded.

"How sweet of him."

It would be sweeter if he would have showed up in person, I thought to myself. Then I ate my dinner with Alex in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6

I woke up in the morning wrapped in Alex's arms and I broke away from him. All of our clothes were still on so that means I didn't do anything after drinking alcohol and that means Alex was right about him never going to take advantage of me. He is such a good person for looking out for me and making sure nothing happens to me. He also made me warm as I slept so I guess my blanket needs a new job.

I got dressed in my room despite Alex laying on my bed sleeping. I changed into a long sleeve shirt even though it is going to be warm outside and black jeans. I looked at Alex and he was still sleeping and he looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up so I went downstairs to make something to eat.

When I got into the kitchen, I brushed my teeth and spit everything else into the sink. I loved using whatever place that had a sink in my house to brush my teeth. I didn't have too many rules in my house and despite living with Wade; I wanted my own place and got it. I do have to have my alone time sometimes.

I turned on the stove and looked into the refrigerator to see if Alex got any eggs. He did get some eggs and I took them out along with some butter. I knew how to cook luckily and so I could make me food whenever I pleased. I think that is my best trait to use whenever I needed to. I inherited my natural cooking skills from my horrible mother.

"What's up Amy?" Alex asked me from behind me and I jumped up and dropped an egg on the floor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you drop your egg onto the floor Amy! Here, let me clean it up for you so you can keep cooking."

I laughed and told him, "It's okay Alex. You can clean it up but as long as you don't sneak up behind me again, okay?"

Alex nodded and he grabbed some napkins and cleaned up the mess he created. He placed the napkins into the trashcan and he made sure to help me crack open some eggs. He looked me in the eyes as we cracked eggs and I smiles softly.

I washed off my hands and helped Alex clean his hands off. We then started flinging water at each other and we laughed for several seconds before I returned to my eggs. I made sure they weren't popping from cooking too long in the pan.

Alex asked me, "How did you learn how to cook and clean so well? I know you didn't get your skills from John Cena or your real dad. So, where did you get them?"

"My mother," I answered in a small voice. "She taught me everything I know because she wanted me to be a housewife like she was. She had a job but she quit after my father joined the marines. Then he died and my mother married John and then she turned evil."

Alex looked down. "I'm sorry for asking. I just wanted to know," he told me and he hugged me from behind. "I didn't mean anything by it if you are hurting inside right now."

"You didn't hurt me at all. It just took me off guard," I told Alex lying and he didn't look at me any different than he usually did.

He told me, "You are lying to me right now Amy. You are a good liar but I have known you for a while now and when you lie, I know about it."

"I know you do but I don't want to hurt your feelings," I confessed. "It'll make me cry if I did."

"You wouldn't hurt my feelings." He smiled. "You would be telling me the truth and I understand the truth more than I do lying. I'm not always honest with you Amy but that is because I shouldn't say or feel something that I do, okay? I don't want you to think of my any different you know."

I looked Alex in the eyes and asked him, "What are you hiding from me Alex? I want to know you know. I think Beth may have told me already but I don't know if it is true. For all I know, it could be gossip about you. I don't want anyone saying bad things about you Alex."

Alex bit down on his lip and he looked down. "Well, we have been friends for a long time before I realized how much I liked you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have a crush on you Amy. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to make anything seem weird around everyone. That time you guys went out to eat, I said no because I really like you Amy. I didn't want anything to feel awkward between us."

I blushed. "I think that is the nicest thing you have ever done. I don't think Wade would like it if you had told me that and then came out to dinner."

"I know," he replied softly. "I think the eggs are done."

I turned off the stove and I placed the eggs on the plates. I asked Alex, "Do you want any salt or pepper for you eggs? Ketchup maybe?"

"No thanks."

We ate at the dining table and I thought about what Alex told me. I didn't notice the fact he really liked me but I did noticed how strange he acted. Well, I never have been good at figuring out if someone liked me or not. I guess I never thought about other people before. I have always thought Wade could be the one but maybe I wrong. What if I am wrong?

Alex finished first and he waited for me to be done and when I was, he took the dishes into the kitchen and placed them into the sink. I thanked him when he came back and I knew that he was doing it from the kindness of his heart and I knew that he felt bad for liking me. I knew he thought it was wrong but something about it seems so right. I think me and Wade need time apart in order for me to see who is right for me. Plus, I'm thinking the long distance relationship is killing us.

"So, what are we going to do from here?" Alex asked me looking at me with his soft eyes. "I will totally understand it if you didn't want to hang out with me anymore until I stop liking you. I don't want you to feel weird around me at all."

"I don't feel weird around you Alex. I guess I'm going to have to take a break from Wade," I answered. "I think the long distance relationship with Wade isn't working out and I know I will see him here and there but that isn't good at all. Plus, we have arguments and stuff no and we don't think alike anymore."

"That happens in a relationship sometimes," Alex muttered out. "It seems so nice and loveable but then as time goes on it becomes more realistic. Relationships have cracks in them Amy and you can only patch them up."

I nodded my head and I knew that he was right. Wade tried to move on but not patch things up. The flowers showed me that he loved me but that he didn't really need to talk it out.

"I'm still going to break up with him Alex. He isn't interested in talking his problems out anyways. He just tries to convince me that he is right about everything."

Alex looked down. "Then what happens after that?"

"I guess we could go on a date or something," I told him with a warm smile. "Just to see if we can work out and if we can't, then we'll just go back to being friends."

Alex blushed and he nodded his head. "That sounds lovely. I promise to make it a fun date too! I wouldn't want you to get bored or anything Amy. Also, maybe we can eat some rice or something and maybe see a romantic movie or an action movie. I guess whatever movie you want to see is alright with me."

"Maybe," I replied and I smiled at him.

It never occurred to me that maybe me and Wade weren't meant to be. Alex just made me open my eyes and notice that it probably isn't. After all, love at first sight can be wrong, right? I did love Wade when I first saw him but I didn't admit it at all.

Alex looked me over and asked, "So, I want to know when that date can be. I'm not forcing you to pick a date but I would like to know exactly when it could be. So when?"

"I don't know when yet but maybe in a week or two. Maybe even a few days if you are lucky enough," I replied and he nodded. "I don't want to go in and out of relationships. That could raise questions from everyone you know. Anyways, I want to know what the first thing you thought of when you first met me."

"I thought that you were a lovely creature and that someone good should be with you," Alex confessed and it made me turn bright red. "Don't blush! You are going to make me blush and smile about it."

"The first thing I thought about you was that you were handsome and what not." I smile and laugh. "I didn't know what to say at first so I just talked to you about wrestling with John."

Alex leaned forward and he whispered, "I didn't think you would think that. I only thought you had eyes for Wade but sometimes things seem right Amy."

I leaned in towards him and replied with, "I understand what you mean Alex. I don't think I looked at my relationship with Wade right the first time. I have been blinded with affection and wanting attention. Maybe I did it for my career or something."

"Maybe but I don't think you would have done it that way," he said softly.

"I know I couldn't have done that."

I leaned in more towards Alex and he leaned in a bit and we kissed each other. I didn't understand why I wanted to kiss him but something dragged me into it. I didn't want to understand it but I knew that it was something for comfort and my new love for someone.

Alex pulled away and asked me, "Did I make a mistake or something? I don't want you to feel threatened by me for kissing you."

"I am not threatened by you at all. I don't even think you made a mistake Alex. I did," I answered. "I just cheated on Wade and no one likes being cheated on Alex. I'm a bad person already!"

Alex replied, "I don't think you are a bad person at all! What I think about you is what you already know. I wouldn't be able to deal with someone bad Amy. That means you are a good person."

"I know that I am but I'm so confused!" I told Alex and he nodded his head. "I don't want to be confused at all but I want to know about what I feel now. Do I love Wade or not?"

"I don't know yet because I'm not you at all," Alex told me and I rolled my eyes. "I know that doesn't seem to help you at all but I can only tell you how I feel."

"I guess I need to do some soul searching after I dump him and break of my engagement to him. He isn't going to be happy about it but I think it is the best option I have left to figure myself out. I don't want someone to be with me if we have tons of issues."

"No one wants to be with anyone they have issues with. You can only move on and find someone new," Alex told me and I nodded my head.

"Find someone new?"

Alex nodded. "That is what you have to do in order to have something good happen for your relationships. If you find someone good to love then you can be happy again. Amy, what you need is someone who truly loves you and agrees with you."

"Anyways, I think you are right about it. If I am not happy with Wade then I should dump him and move on to someone new until I can think clearly about things. What do I tell him Alex? That I want a break or something from him?" I asked and I looked down.

He answered me with, "You say what you have to say Amy. You have a voice and you should know that whatever you choose is perfect enough to me."

"I know I have a voice."

(The Next Day –Houseshow)

I entered the arena with my ring gear on and not normal street clothes. I didn't feel like wearing clothing over my ring attire and so I just dressed the way I did. My outfit is gold and it looks like something Eve Torres would wear down to the ring and fight people.

Alex greeted me and he asked, "Did you say anything to Wade yet? I'm not trying to push you or anything, I'm just wondering if you did."

"I told him that I needed to be out of a relationship for a while. I told him that it is going a bit too fast for me and that I always will love him," I answered and I felt my heart sink a bit. I didn't want to hurt Wade since I have been him with a few months and all but it wasn't enough now.

"Don't be upset about it at all. You are doing fine by yourself and you'll be okay, alright? Listen Amy, I don't think you are going to hurt anyone. Well, you might hurt me if Wade finds out I told you what to do," Alex told me and I nodded.

"I would never let anyone hurt you badly over something I did."

"I know you wouldn't do that Amy. You are too sweet!"

I blushed and I poked him. "Have you seen a PG dinosaur lying around anywhere? I want you to bother him and I want you to bother him with me."

"I have seen a PG dinosaur lately," Alex replied.

"Where is he and will you help me both him at all?" I asked Alex.

Alex nodded his head and told me, "I will help you bother him and I know for a fact he is in his locker room right now getting ready." I smiled. "I think you are giving me an evil smile right now. You are so amazing when you smile evilly."

I replied with, "Thank you so much Alex! You are so amazing and talented and your real name is Kevin Kiley Jr.! And I promised not to shout that ever again!"

"I know you won't say that again because my name is embarrassing," Alex told me softly. "I don't think you would want someone to shout something embarrassing about you, right?"

"I guess I would be upset and freaked out," I said smiling.

Alex touched my face and he kissed me on the lips softly. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. He ran his hands through my hair and I smiled at the feeling of freely kissing someone here and there now.

Alex broke the kiss and he asked me, "Ready to get the PG dinosaur Amy?"

I shrugged. "Can we just keep kissing for a few minutes or something Alex?"

Alex leaned in and he kissed me again which made me smile and kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. He kissed me deeper and I allowed him too because it felt great to kiss someone who understands me and tried to agree with me on everything. Our conversations are real.

"Alex? Amy?" someone asked and we broke apart.

"John?" I asked in confusion and I looked at Alex.

Crap! We're dead meat now!

"What is going on here?" John asked us crossing his arms.

I looked at Alex and Alex said, "Well….."


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7

"Well, I'm waiting to hear about what was going on a few seconds ago," John told us and I looked at the ground just as Alex looked at me to see what he should say about the situation. "When are you guys going to tell me? We have to get ready to put on a good show."

I picked up my title and Alex told John, "We were kissing because Amy is no longer with Wade and she promised me a date years ago. I guess she forgot to tell you that if she ever got engaged or something and broke up with the person she was dating, I was to get one date with her and a kiss as a conformation of it happening soon."

I was surprised that Alex could lie so well. "That is what happened. I know I wasn't right in making a promise like that but it happened," I said in agreement with Alex's words. "I didn't remember it until Alex showed me the tape he made of it."

"But I got rid of the tape since I am getting that date," he replied and he held my shoulder under his right hand. "So, John, what is up with you?"

"Well, I was going to ask Amy why she dumped Wade but I just got a boat load of new stuff to ask. I guess I will have to ask them later, right Amy?"

I shrugged. "It depends."

John walked off and Alex asked me, "Do you have a match against Maryse or something tonight? That would be the only reason why you have your title with you."

"I have a match against Melina. She wants to destroy me I guess but she is so nice in person. I am sure we are going to put on a hell of a match tonight," I told Alex. "Anyways, if you want me at your ringside, I'll go. I want to be there when you win and stuff Alex. That'll be great to see in person you know."

Alex pulled me close to him and he kissed me on the lips before answering me. "I am going to win and I would like you to be at my side tonight. I want to show everyone that I have such a great and loving friend. You are the best friend to have in this world and people who don't like you never got to really know you Amy."

I smiled at him and held onto his hands. "Then I want you to be at my side tonight. Everyone needs to see me hanging out with you Alex."

"Isn't that the truth?" Alex asked and he laughed a bit. "I am totally going to be by your side tonight Amy. I couldn't imagine me saying no to that ever. I want to be there to see you beat Melina in a very good Divas match that we never get on TV. You are going to be amazing tonight!"

"Of course I have to wear a Nexus armband out there," I said pulling on the Nexus armband. "I just forgot that I'm the newest member of the New Nexus."

Alex touched the armband and he asked me, "Do you like wearing that armband Amy? Does the Nexus make you feel good about your career?"

"It makes me feel good about being tough in the ring now. I never really had to be aggressive in the ring but since I am Nexus, I have to be aggressive. I want to thank you for allowing me to get somewhere in the business for once. I only need to be like John next. I need to get Vince to allow me to hold the WWE Championship so I can say the champ is here!" I smiled at Alex.

Alex laughed. "That would be an awesome thing to see."

"I know it would be. That is why I need to tell Vince to allow me to have it. I would be the best champion in the world then but since I'm a girl, I can't have it Alex. It's so unfair being in a male dominated sport and what not. I can't do things like males can yet because I'm a woman. That is not fair to say, right?" I asked Alex.

He nodded. "But some day women will be able to hold the WWE Championship and you'll probably be a Diva they look up to," Alex told me and I turned a bit red from that.

"You really think that they'll look up to me Alex? I wouldn't think that they would since I'm only going to have Diva titles throughout my career. I'm only going to hold this pink butterfly title," I replied and that made him laugh and I laughed too.

"I would like to hold a pink butterfly title but I know that would be unfair to the Divas since I'm a guy," Alex said and that made me laugh. "I can have it, can't I? I'm a very talented guy who likes butterflies and pink so it's a perfect match." Gotta love Alex and his joking.

"Well, I guess I'm not fit to be the owner of this 'prestigious' butterfly title." I smirked and I pretended to give Alex the title.

Alex then pretended to accept the title but he didn't take it from me. "Anyways, I think your match is up and we should get going because your music is playing," Alex told me dancing to my theme song that was now playing in the background.

We walked out of the back area and I walked down to the ring with Alex behind me. Justin Roberts announced, "Making her way to the ring a member of the New Nexus, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, Amy Cena! And she is accompanied by Alex Riley!"

I got into the ring by jumped onto the apron and Alex used the stairs. I pointed at the ceiling and then got into the ring as my ring gear and title sparkled from the cameras going off. I got to love getting my picture taken and them posting shots of my ass online. People need to get some lives because it's kind of rude to post my ass online.

Alex got into the ring and he hugged me. "Amy Cena is awesome!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and the audience cheered me still even though they shouldn't.

Alex got out of the ring once Melina walked out and she did the splits to get into the ring. She walked over to me and asked me, "Are you ready to put on a hell of a match Amy? If you are not, you can lay on the mat and let me pin you."

I told her, "I'm going to put on the best match tonight. We have to make sure we both make this look very real and very good so Vince can hear about it, okay?"

Justin got out of the ring as Melina nodded. The bell rang and the match started. Of course it did because Melina had a grapple on me.

She then kicked me in the back and shouted, "How is that?" and she threw me into the mat. I rolled around in fake pain and she jumped onto my back and smacked my head into the mat several times. She then picked me up and screamed in my face.

She tried to kick me but I caught her foot before she could. I turned her and she span around in several circles before falling onto the mat. I picked her up and kicked her in the face. Alex cheered for me outside the ring and I cheered for myself inside the ring.

I then decided to jump off the top rope and Melina got up and pulled me down towards the mat. I held myself in pain and she jumped off the top rope and landed on me. Then she pinned me to get a two and half count. I can't believe that I could time everything just right for this match!

Alex got up on the apron and told the ref, "Melina is holding tights man! I saw her holding tights with my own two eyes!"

The ref went to yell at Melina and I held up brass knuckles. I then punched Melina and threw the knuckles before the ref could see them. Alex held onto them and I pinned Melina for the three count. Of course we could have made this a better match, but we have time limits in the ring.

Alex got into the ring as a celebrated and he kissed me on the lips. He asked me, "Did you have fun facing Melina while you are a heel?"

"Yes I did and I ended it the true heel way Alex," I replied softly and he nodded his head. "I just hope I didn't hit Melina too hard with the brass knuckles."

Melina climbed back into the ring and she told me, "That was the best match I have had in a long time Amy! I love how you ended it like a heel. You are amazing at wrestling and you need to keep wrestling as long as possible." I smiled at her comment.

"Thanks for liking the match! I worked hard to make it good. I just hope I didn't hit you too hard with the brass knuckles. Those things are hard to wear you know," I replied and she shook her head no. "Thank the heavens! I am glad you are alright after our match. I could never like myself if I ever injured someone using a weapon."

"Well, don't worry Amy. Weapons are meant to be used," Melina said before walking off.

Alex took me to the backstage area and John met up with us again. John dismissed Alex and I knew John wanted to talk to me only. I looked at Alex and I made sure he knew I was upset about what John was doing. After all, I never allow John to officially rule over my life.

Alex kissed me on the forehead before walking off and John asked me, "What did Alex do to you? He made you dump Wade! Wade is the perfect guy for you and he is a total sweetheart. I should have never introduced you to Alex! You two are way more different than you think."

"John, quit treating me like a child! I am old enough to decide on what I want in my life and that includes my love life! I haven't even done anything to deserve you giving me the cold shoulder. You always don't understand me and you even told me you would try!" I shouted at John and he looked down. "Besides, me and Wade had an almost argument and that is a warning sign for a bad relationship. I thought I knew Wade very well but I didn't."

"Amy…that isn't a reason to dump someone. You have to learn to resolve things."

"I tried but that didn't work out John. Sometimes things seem so beautiful and you should know that by now. My mother is a perfect example of that John," I said and I crossed my arms. "Do I love Wade? Yes, I do love him but sometimes I need to have other things to do. I want to see other guys out there John. That is no crime!"

John asked me, "Do you know how much you hurt Wade? He is devastated by you dumping him but he couldn't tell you on the phone. He called me and cried to me on the phone! He said that you were nice about it and that you made it sweet on him, however, that doesn't always work."

"I didn't mean to make him upset John," I answered.

"Sure you did Amy. You never think about anything, okay? When you first met me, you didn't think I had feelings of my own!" John told me harshly and he was right. I didn't think about him having feelings but he was the new man in my mom's life so what was I supposed to think? Was I supposed to get know him or something? Kids don't like new parents all the time.

"I didn't think about anything because you just popped in and my father died not so long before that, okay? You know what John? If you can't be a good father than don't be one at all!" I told John walking off madly and he probably just stared at the back of my head.

Alex greeted me as I came outside and he asked me, "Was it bad at all? I didn't think he would yell at you for something I mentioned."

"You didn't do anything wrong Alex, alright? You are so sweet and you didn't do anything to change my decision about breaking up Wade. It was bound to happen," I answered sweetly.

"I see. Anyways, that doesn't make me have different feelings for you. I still really like you Amy," Alex told me and he kissed me on the lips. "I think you are amazing and wonderful and very sweet. You are like a rose to me, sweet smelling and very pretty."

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks for thinking so Alex."

Alex walked me to my car and he carried my title. He then placed in the back of my car and he kissed me again softly and I kissed him back. He then touched my arm softly and he told me, "I want you to behave and drive safely. I will do anything to help you if you need me to help you, got it?"

I nodded my head. "I understand Alex," I replied and I got into my car and waited for him to get out of the way. I then backed out and drove on.

(Monday Night RAW)

CM Punk greeted me with a handshake and he told me, "Welcome to the New Nexus locker room and this is the place you will be dressing at every week from now on. You will also be under my wings and I will be teaching you some wrestling moves. Do you understand all of that Amy? If you don't, then you might as well quite the business."

"I understand you and I will do whatever you ask while under your wings. Besides, I don't want to quit something I just got started in," I replied smiling sweetly.

"Anyways, you need to look nice for tonight," Punk told me touching me shoulders with the palms of his hands which made me shiver a bit. "Are you cold? I hope you are not. This building in Chicago is usually so warm Amy."

I blinked.

"I don't understand that you are cold unless it is my touch sending cold waves through your body which causes you to shiver. Do I scare you Amy?" Punk looked me in the eyes and I looked down. "I shouldn't scare you Amy. I am just a human being."

"I know that you are a human being Punk. I guess I am just nervous about our new storyline with Alex Riley and my ex-boyfriend, Wade Barrett," I replied and I faked a smile. "Anyways, I should be getting ready for tonight. Do you have anything good as a suggest for me to wear?"

"How about you wear New Nexus gear or clothing that is black and yellow?"

"That sounds good to me."

Punk exited the locker room and I dressed in black and yellow for my ring attire for tonight. I made sure I had my hair straightened enough and my makeup to match the outfit I am wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror and I did my lipstick to be a pale pink color.

I heard the locker room door open and in walked Alex Riley. He asked me, "Do you want to keep looking good or make me faint from it?"

"How about both of those things?" I replied with a smile on my face.

Alex shrugged. "I guess you can be both of those things at the same time Amy. You are amazing and stunning," he told me and he touched my face softly. "Anyways, I want to wish you good luck for tonight. I know it is going to be hell for you seeing Wade tonight. He might even say some weird things for you and you are going to break at his words but be strong. Remember that you are strong and that you are a Cena. You have amazing powers inside you and you are wonderful."

I blushed and thanked him. "I really think you love saying great things about me Alex. You are so nice."

"I know I am."

"Anyways, you are going to have to stick around forever for me and you have to hug me everytime I win a match. I love to have someone hold onto me but I'm not clingy at all," I told Alex. "Besides, you are going to have sore arms anyways so keep using them."

Alex then wrapped his arms around me and Punk came in. Punk coughed and Alex broke away from me and that caused Punk to ask, "Did I miss something? I didn't think you could move on so fast Amy? Or have you been seeing Alex for a while now?"

"It's none of your business," Alex told him. "I was just wishing her good luck anyways."

Alex exited the room and I looked at Punk. "Ready?" I asked Punk tossing a New Nexus shirt into his arms and he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8

"But I am dressed in black and yellow already! You don't make any sense," I told Punk putting on the New Nexus shirt and he smiled. "Anyways, I'm ready to make an official heel turn for you Punk. The New Nexus is going to be pretty powerful now since they have a strong willed lady behind them with their strong leader."

We kept walking together and we met up with the rest of the New Nexus and Punk told them, "We are going to have some fun tonight messing with Randy Orton. He is going to face me tonight and you boys will distract the ref and I'll have Amy take Randy out. Any questions about my plans or about Amy getting involved?"

No one questioned the plans and we walked out to the ring together. Punk pulled me close to him and made it look like he was forcing me down to the ring with him. I loved the idea of him 'forcing' me out to the ring because the only thing forcing me to the ring was this crazy and insane storyline idea from Vince and my close friend, Alex Riley.

Punk left me outside the ring with the New Nexus and I made sure to look scared of them. I held myself and they just stared at me intensely which made Punk smirk from inside the ring. He was shouting stuff at the audience and they just booed him without any thought of how good of a wrestler he is. He knows how to make a really good match and all they cared about was cheering the faces.

Randy Orton walked out slowly and dramatically to his theme song, Voices by Rev Theory, which made me shiver a bit from being scared of him. He was a wonderful guy according to John but I didn't know if he was. Why? Because I have never talked to him before and he never said anything to me.

When Randy got into the ring, he stood on the turnbuckle and he held up his hands. He then jumped down and he studied Punk and he looked at me with his icy blue eyes which intimidated me a bit. I stumbled backwards and nearly fell over but Husky caught me.

"Thanks," I muttered out softly and I was grateful that no one was really paying attention to me at the time.

The bell rang and the match began. Randy tackled Punk several times and he then did a backbreaker on him which caused Punk to roll over in pain. I crossed my arms and made sure that I looked like I didn't give a crap for the match. Husky kept 'forcing' me to watch the match and we had fun making me look at the match.

Punk finally managed to get ahold of the match but Randy drop kicked him in the face causing Punk to fall over. I saw the New Nexus get on the ropes once Randy started pounding on the mat. They started shouting that the turnbuckle was undone and that it was exposed.

The ref went to check on the turnbuckle and I placed brace knuckles on my right hand. I got into the ring and punched Randy in the face but I didn't do it too hard since I didn't want him to end up injured. I got out of the ring and hid the brass knuckles. The audience booed and counted as Punk pinned because they wanted Randy to break out and he didn't. They got up and booed Punk and the rest of New Nexus excluding me.

Alex Riley then came out and he had a microphone in his hand. "Punk, you can't keep controlling every woman you get your cult filled hands on. They don't belong to you at all," Alex told Punk and he looked at me with a goofy grin on his face. "Hello beautiful."

"Umm…don't talk to me," I said trying to be rude but I was becoming in love with Alex's eyes and Punk noticed that I was having a hard time acting. He kissed me on the forehead to snap me out of my love struck dreams and fantasies.

"Don't be so rude," Alex whispered out softly and it was loud enough for the cameras to pick up on.

The next thing that happened was the Corre walking out to the ring and my ex was leading them down to the ring with a smirk on his face. He got into the ring and the Corre stood behind him fearlessly. I didn't want to look him in the eyes but I did. He looked so lonely and sad which was my fault. I looked down and I began to twist my hands around my wrists.

Wade took my hands and kept them from touching my wrist which wasn't storyline at all! I didn't know what to say because I didn't expect him to do anything nice or anything that had to do with caring towards me. I looked back up and he kissed me on the lips softly which made me feel so sad that I had left him.

He pulled away and told Punk, "That is how you please a girl, right boys?"

After he did that, Alex seemed pretty pissed off because that was planned at all! I didn't know what to say about it and so I hid behind Punk so he could do the talking. Punk seemed to be enjoying all the guys fighting over me and I could tell from the look in his eyes.

He lifted up the microphone to his face and asked, "Are you sure? She is hiding behind me and doesn't want to see you Wade. Well, that could because you don't know anything about girls and what they like. They like being with someone powerful and with someone who can protect them. Can you offer her that? No, you can't."

"She doesn't need the New Nexus helping her," Alex shouted at Punk and Punk laughed at him. "I didn't tell you a joke Punk!"

"I think you just did. Amy doesn't like you or Wade. She likes me and that is why she is with me." Punk gave them an evil smirk. "Just because she doesn't react in the way that you want doesn't mean you can assume she actually likes you. She is just standing there and looking good because that is how strong women are. They look good but boy can they hurt you."

The segment finally ended and Alex left the ring with me despite me wanting to stay in the ring for a few more seconds. I wanted to see how Wade was because I knew he was dying inside but I didn't know how much. I wanted to know the pain I'm putting on him but I couldn't. I can't just do that, right? No, I can't just do that.

Alex asked me, "Was his kissing better than mine? Was he the same type of kisser he was last time you two spoke or touched?"

I looked down and bit my lip. "He was the same old Wade," I whispered out. "He seemed so lonely and sad though and that is my fault. I made him in tons of pain and no one deserves that Alex. I shouldn't have dumped him the way I did."

"You did what you could," Alex told me and he grabbed my hands. "You are a wonderful girl Amy. You are going to go far in this business and you are probably going to date tons of guys in your lifetime. You are that wonderful and I know that looks don't matter at all."

"Thanks Alex," I replied and I kissed him on the lips gently.

We broke away from each other and Wade stood behind us. He asked Alex, "Can I speak with Amy alone and can it be in private?"

"Well, alone is private right? So, yeah, you can talk to Amy all you want. She is something you have to ask for though because things just pull you to her," Alex answered and he waved goodbye to me.

I looked down at the ground. "Wade…" I muttered out sadly.

"I know that you really like Alex. I can understand why," Wade told me and he took my hands. "I just want to say that I'm going to be here for you forever and I'll wait for you until you return. I don't care if you don't ever return because you are the only girl for me."

My heart sank but I knew that I was. "I know that."

"I want you to also know that I really do love you Amy. I can't hate you and I never will," Wade said. He smiled and I smiled back softly and I was barely even looking up.

"Wade, I really do love you too. I just think we need to see other people until we know for sure that we are in love and going to be together forever. Besides, I know I am your dream girl now and I understand why you'll wait for me unlike other guys out there," I told him. "I think that is sweet of you."

Wade touched my face softly and he asked me, "Can I kiss you one last time for real? You know, not all fake and uncaring like?"

"Go on ahead."

Wade kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back to give him the best last kiss for now he could have. I didn't want him to think I was ungrateful for having him around and I certainly didn't want him to feel like I hated him. I wanted him to know that I still loved him and that wasn't going to change.

He broke away reluctantly and I felt very reluctant too. Wade knew how to kiss a woman but I didn't know how to stick to a person. I'm afraid of commitment I guess but I did think I had the right to know if Wade is truly the only one for me. I just had to know.

"That was a great kiss," I whispered out and Wade nodded.

"Goodbye Amy," he told me and he squeezed my shoulders softly.

I met up with Alex once Wade left and I asked him, "Ready to go to the hotel or maybe eat out? For once I actually forgot to eat something good before the show. I knew I should have brought a bag of chips or something to eat! How could I forget my precious chips?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I ready to go out to eat first then go to the hotel. You can stay in your Nexus gear, alright? It kind of makes you hotter than ever."

"I guess black and yellow is the best combo to see on me then," I said smiling. "Anyways, let's get going. I don't want to let me starve to death. I'm too important to die you know!"

"I know you are too important to die. I think that is why I try to keep you alive, right? I think you know the answer to that already," he told me with a charming smile and I could resist his smile.

"I'm going to get my stuff from the locker room and you can some with me if you want to," I replied.

"That is a good idea," Alex said and we walked to the New Nexus locker room.

I grabbed my stuff and I washed my mouth out with water and a bit of soap. I didn't need to taste like Wade in case Alex kissed me. I didn't want to taste like another guy, right? Well, I don't but I did enjoy the kiss me and Wade had for our goodbye for now.

I walked out with my stuff. "Ready?" I asked Alex.

"I am ready." Alex helped me with some of my stuff and we left the building together. I wanted to say goodbye to Punk and thank him for the fun time I had so far but I didn't get the chance to.

Alex and I took separate cars but we came to the nearest fast food place, Wendy's. For some reason Wendy's was on our mind and I remembered the Heath Slater was a member of the Corre. That's when it hit me why. Heath totally reminds me of the chick from Wendy's.

We walked into Wendy's together and we found Heath in the line waiting to take his order. Wow, I didn't know that Heath eats at Wendy's. Heath looked over at us in shock but he quickly looked away like something was going to be totally wrong.

We ordered out food before Heath and we sat down at the nearest table after getting our drinks and food. I waited for Alex to bring me my milkshake so I could eat it all down. Well, eat or drink it all down.

Heath came to our table and he asked us, "What are you two doing here? You shouldn't eat here. They have bad ice machines you know. Did you know that their ice machines have dirtier ice cubes than dirty toilet water from their bathrooms?"

I pushed my drink to the side and told him, "Thanks for sharing Heath. Now my drink is no good for me at all. Anyways, that doesn't matter to me right now. The only thing that matters to me right now is why you are at Wendy's eating out."

"I'm here by myself eating," he told us.

Justin Gabriel then appeared and he looked handsome wearing a simple t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was fluffed up and he had that sexy rocker look about him. He told Heath, "The rest of us are starving Heath. Get us our food now!"

"I am just chatting with Amy and Alex first," Heath told Justin. "We have a lot to catch up on right now and I was hoping to talk with them for a few before you get your food. You guys can wait a quick second, right?"

Justin nodded and he walked off. I looked at Alex and he shrugged which caused me to ask, "What is the problem with me and Alex being here? Justin seemed so confused at me and Alex being here."

"Oh that? He is naturally confused," Heath told me and I didn't buy it because I knew Justin too well from teaming up with the Corre.

"He isn't naturally confused at all!" I took a bite of my shake and my baked potato.

Heath laughed and said, "Well, he has been recently. Kelly has been ignoring him lately since they are finally broken up again."

"They always break up Heath. That shouldn't cause Justin to be confused you know," I muttered out and I kept eating.

Alex nodded his head in agreement. "He should be just fine Heath. Anyways, if it is something bad you can tell us. I want to eat right now and I want to eat alone with Amy and not with you and Amy."

"Sorry but I think you guys should leave. It isn't a great idea for you two to be here," Heath told us and I wanted to know why so bad.

"Just tell us why and maybe we'll leave you to eat your Wendy's with Justin," I told him and then I realized that Justin had said we.

We heard someone approach our table and it was a shocked Wade Barrett. He asked, "Are you coming yet Heath? You should really let them eat their dinner together?"

Alex stood up and he took my head. "We were just leaving," he told Wade and we got our food and left in a hurry. I didn't understand how we all ended up in the same place. No wonder Heath wanted me and Alex to leave. He was trying to keep Wade from seeing us. Well, it failed badly thanks to me and my air head.

"I am sorry for making us go out to eat," I muttered out. "I didn't know that Wade and his buddies would be there Alex. God, I'm such an idiot. I'm such a freaking idiot. You must want me to go to hell."

Alex helped me into my car. "I don't want you to go anywhere but the hotel and my arms. I really like you and I could care less about you not knowing Wade was here. I bet he knew we had plans to go out to eat together. Anyways, I'll meet you at the hotel, okay?"

I nodded my head and I kissed him softly on the lips. "Okay," I replied with a sweet smile on my pale skinned face and I started up my car as he closed my door.

He walked to his car and I drove out of the parking lot sadly. I didn't know what to do about me and Wade being in the same place at the same time. It seemed like something from a TV show or a movie. I couldn't describe all the feelings I had.

I can tell you that I was scared and afraid of a possible fight for me to happen. I am a valuable prize, right? Well, let's not talk about me as a prize at all. I'm a normal girl in this normal world. Yep, that is me alright. Normal and more normal is all I am.

I suddenly got a phone call and I pulled over to the side of the road. I looked at the caller ID and saw that is was Christopher Keith Irvine aka Chris Jericho. I answered the phone with, "Hello? Why in the fucking world are you calling me out of nowhere?"

"Wade called me and told me that you two are over and that you two just met at Wendy's. I think someone made plans for you two to be there at the same time and I'm going to do some digging into it," Chris told me and he didn't even say hello.

"We can't have a conversation unless you say hello to me Chris and how in the world do you know that? I don't think someone could have told Wade to eat there unless it was Heath but Heath is too nice to do that," I replied to Chris and I heard him chuckle.

He asked me, "Do you believe that maybe Heath is working with John? I know John doesn't approve of you and Alex Riley seeing each other. Did he know that he thought you and Alex were friends and nothing more? Just best buddies? He never imagined you two would ever consider being together."

I bit my lip and it began to bleed. "Well, I didn't know that at all. I do think it is possible that John is getting back at me for dumping Wade but why would he stoop so low? And why would he get Heath to do his bidding? Is he still mad at me or something? Also, how do you know what is going on in my life all the time?"

"I see you as the next best in the world, okay?" Chris answered. "Anyways, I have people watching you all the time when you are in the WWE. They belong to Vince but they do some favors for me. They look into your personal life all the time without you knowing. I want to train you and not hurt you so don't get the wrong idea. I only love Jessica and my kids."

I nodded. "I totally understand that you are watching out for the next person to be best in the world but why me? I am just a fucking Diva who can't do anything."

"You are wrong about that Amy. You can do anything as long as you put your heart into it," Chris told me before he hung up.

I sighed heavily and I drove to the nearest hotel and found Alex waiting for me in the lobby. I shouted, "Hello handsome. Have you seen a man named Alex Riley around here? If you haven't then you must have taken him over or something?"

Alex smiled when he heard me and he hugged me softly. "I did see him and he is the one talking to you muffin. I am so glad to see you here so late! What happened to make you late?"

"Chris Jericho called me and told me that he thinks someone is messing with us. You know, like the same way my mother and Scott messed with me? This time no violence is involved," I told Alex and he nodded his head softly. "I just hope you can forgive me for being so late. I wish I had something to make it up to you with. I know! Will a kiss make it all better?"

"That might work," Alex replied sweetly.

I kissed him on his lips and he kissed me back happily. I broke away and told him, "Let's get to our hotel room and sleep. I am so tired from carrying my title and my bags on my shoulders in this lobby. I think you should try being a girl and a champion. It's a lot of fun."

"I think I rather pass on that."

I laughed. "Why?"

He answered me with, "Titles are too heavy for me to lift. Besides, me and butterflies don't mix at all. Do I look like a man who likes butterfly titles?"

"Is that a trick question?" I replied and I began to laugh.

He laughed too and we reached our room after walking up some stairs. He opened the door and told me, "Welcome to our castle for the night my Queen. You look so beautiful in this lighting."

I blushed. "Thanks."

He closed the door and our night began.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9

I woke up in Alex's arms and I sat up in the bed. I looked over at my cell phone, which was charging, and I took it off the charger. I checked the time and it was only nine in the morning. I got off the bed and picked up some clothes to wear for today. I took a shower last night and so I didn't have to take one this morning.

After changing, I got a text message from John Cena saying that he wanted me to meet someone. I didn't understand what he was talking about so I told him to come to the hotel. I wondered what he wanted and what he was talking about since the message didn't state it.

I exited the hotel room and waited in the lobby for John. When he came in, he had a blondish brown hair and she had dark eyes. She looked like an angel but she had some sort of edge about her. I'm guessing she had a bad girl edge but I could be wrong.

She looked me over and said something John. He nodded and I could read his lips. He told her, "Yes, that is Amy my step daughter and my adopted daughter."

The girl nodded and they approached me. The girl told me, "My name is Naya and you are my step sister or real sister now. John makes it seem so confusing."

I pulled John to the side and asked him, "When did I get a sister? You never told me you had a daughter!"

"Relax; I never knew I had her until recently. Her mother sent me a letter saying Naya wants to meet me and I remembered the mother after a few minutes of thinking. You are going to train Naya to wrestle and have great mic skills. She needs girls to hang around. The only two people she has been hanging around with recently are Punk and Ted," John told me softly.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Alex's voice asked us and I turned around and hugged him. "I guess that is a yes then."

"John just told me he has a daughter!" I told Alex.

"She is only a year younger than you Amy," John said.

Alex looked over at Naya and back at me. "Too bad she seems nothing like Amy or I would hang around her. Amy is the best girl in the world in my opinion. Besides, Naya seems kind of…you know…bad."

John shrugged. "She may seem bad but she is a real sweet girl. I have always wondered if Amy was good or not but she has shown me that she is a good girl with some normal human issues. Everyone is different and they will behave in that way."

"That is so true," I muttered out. "I had issues but I really don't have a lot of issues anymore. Sure, I have anti-depressants but that is because I'm deemed upset over that incident that went down not too long ago. Anyways, I have healed since that time and I'm a better person. No more bad people in my life John, okay? They might hurt me."

"Just calm down. Naya is totally harmless. After all, I am still alive aren't I?"

"Sadly you are," I said jokingly.

John and Alex laughed. Alex told me, "The fruity pebbles always live."

Naya finally asked, "When I am going to do something fun?" I looked over at her and smiled softly.

"You will get to do something soon," Alex told her with a huge grin. I could tell it was fake since Alex didn't really get along with people who gave him bad vibes. Maybe Naya is a bad girl.

Naya said goodbye to John and we went back up to my hotel room. She looked around it and I didn't keep an eye on her for several minutes. I thought about going to the mall which is why I didn't and when I went to my wallet, some of my money was missing.

"Alex, she stole some of my money," I said looking at Naya coldly. "I am so glad that I really don't have a blood related sister."

Naya looked at me with innocent eyes and told me, "I didn't steal any money! I already have some." I watched her place my money she stole into her bra.

"I don't want it back anymore." I looked over at Alex who seemed pretty pissed.

Alex told Naya, "You should get your own hotel room. Me and Amy keep each other up all night." He was lying but how would Naya know that?

"Eww…I will just tell Punk to spend money on me and have fun. He is a blast for someone who is Straight Edge. He even watches really good movies and I bet you two watch stupid romantic comedy movies," Naya told us and I rolled my eyes madly. I really wanted to bitch slap her right about now. She is so dead once John disowns her if he ever does. I hate bad apples. Well, in this case bad bitches.

Naya exited the hotel room with her things and she called someone. Before we knew it, CM Punk entered our room with Naya. Apparently, Naya stole one of room keys while she was at it. That is it. She is going to get bitch slapped when we fight each other in the ring.

Punk asked me, "Why did you two kick her out of your hotel room?" Punk looked me over with a smile on his face and I knew that he was checking me out. Well, I'm not available.

"She stole some of my money," I answered honestly and Punk nodded. "Anyways, can you take care of her? She really likes you."

"I know she likes me. We are like brother and sister to each other," Punk told me and I nodded my head with understanding of their relationship.

The door opened up again and Wade Barrett walked in with a copy of me and Alex's room key. Wade looked handsome as usual and I looked away with rosy cheeks. He looked me over probably and he probably noticed how red I was turning.

"Thanks for making a copy of their room key," Wade told Naya. "I really wanted to talk to Amy about something and she needs to come with me without anyone around her."

I looked over at Alex and I exited the room with Wade. He asked me, "How are you doing Amy? I hope you are doing good after last night. I didn't even know you were at Wendy's. Heath told me that John was going to meet us there and talk about things. I have a feeling he set us up to see each other with John."

"I think that is what happened too," I replied. I touched Wade's hands softly with my fingers. He then took my hands and held them.

"Do you want to go out to eat and talk about everything else? I have your purse," he told me holding up my purse. I wondered how he learned to take things without me knowing.

I nodded my head. "Sounds like fun."

Wade took me out to a nice restaurant after we got out of the hotel and I felt happy to be heading out with him once again. He across from me at a table and he told me, "I guess we can count this as breakfast depending on if you want lunch or breakfast."

"How about breakfast and lunch all at once?" I asked him with a charming smile on my face.

A waitress approached us and she took our order. We ordered several things of the menu but mostly sandwiches and fries and a shake. She walked off and I wanted to know more about Heath's plan. Well, John's plan.

"Anyways, I think we are having fun so far," Wade told me with a smile on his face.

I nodded my head. "I am having fun and I'm eating lunch with a handsome man who is my ex. I never thought you'd be my ex."

"Thanks. I'm glad to be eating lunch with my beautiful ex-girlfriend," he replied looking at me.

We at lunch and talked for a few minutes after the waitress brought us our meals. I asked him, "So, are you going to the houseshow this evening?"

He nodded. "I'm facing Alex Riley in a match tonight. I have no idea if you are having a match but it I think you'll have tons of fun. I am so upset that I can't be on Smackdown."

"I know you are upset about that. I guess they felt like they didn't need you on TV blowing the girls away with your good looks."

(The Houseshow)

Alex was dominating the match until Wade managed to break free of some of Alex's grapples. I didn't even try to interfere in the match because I felt my love for Wade interfering already. I watched the match intently and I hoped this could be a match on RAW.

I fixed my title on my shoulders and looked over at Naya. She looked backed at me and smiled softly as Wade gave Alex a Wasteland. He pinned Alex and I got into the ring to check on Alex, however, I walked over to Wade and hugged him. I then kissed him on the lips much to my surprise. I didn't expect to kiss him but I did.

He kissed me back and he pulled away. "I guess someone is happy to see me win," he told me and I nodded my head up and down.

Alex got out of the ring and pretended to be mad. He still knew I had feelings for Wade and that they weren't going to go away that fast.

I wondered how I was going to explain this to Alex though. Boy, I am filthy.

A/n: Short chapter today. I wanted to introduce Naya and some relationship drama into this story! I mean real drama! Amy is so fun to deal with. Anyways, comment and vote please to show your support for me. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10

Wade walked me to the backstage area and Alex greeted us with a smile on his face. He didn't seem upset about me kissing Wade out of nowhere but I could be wrong. Alex probably gets jealous and what not since he is a total sweetheart. Okay, he might not get jealous but I don't know what else to think!

"So, are you upset about me kissing Wade?" I asked nervously and Alex laughed a bit. "This isn't funny at all Alex! I would think that one would be upset at their lover for kissing another person! I know I would be!" Then I realized that is exactly how Wade has been feeling.

Alex answered with, "I have always known you two were met for each other. The whole of me being in the picture was to be with you at least once. I didn't want you to ever break up with Wade but it happened. If you don't want to see me anymore, I would understand Amy."

Wade looked over at me with a charming smile and I turned a bit red. "I guess this means I should go. I know I'm not wanted here."

"No," I muttered out. I added, "You belong here with me Wade. Alex is a fine man and he knows that." I turned to Alex and I smiled. "I love you but I think I belong with Wade. He is the perfect guy I need and I need to learn how to handle fights."

"That is a good idea," Alex told me and he handed me my Divas Championship. "You are such a star Amy. I wish I could be exactly like you."

Alex left the backstage area and I felt Wade wrap his arms around me softly. I felt warm and comfortable in his arms just like I used to. I never thought I would be back in his arms so fast but I do tend to have fast relationships without labels sometimes.

"Does this mean we are engaged again?" I asked Wade and he laughed.

He got down on one knee and he asked me, "Amy, I love you and I want to know something. Will you marry me sometime in the future down this fine road we are on?"

I felt tears fill my eyes and I nodded my head. "Yes, I will marry you in the future down the road on this fine road we are on," I answered and he handed me a new beautiful ring. I then realized he got my birthstone and that made me happy.

"It was expensive to have made but I thought you were worth it. I was going to give it to you no matter what Amy," Wade told me. "I didn't want to have you holding the old ring all the time just to remember me by. I have always wanted you to have a better ring but I didn't know what to get. So, I got you the first ring while I had this ring custom made.

I placed the ring on my finger. "Well, you did great with the ring shopping. You sure know how to please a woman Wade."

"I am glad that I do."

"Anyways, I want to know if we can be like old times. I want us to be like old times but I know that probably won't happen thanks to me leaving you for a bit," I told him biting down on my bottom lip.

Wade touched my cheek with his warm right hand. "Don't worry about that," he told me and he kissed me on the lips softly and I kissed him back. I could feel my heart pounding from his lips against mine.

He pulled away and I could tell that he didn't want to pull away from my lips. I wondered how he felt about kissing me since I only knew what I felt. Maybe he thinks I have bad breath or something! I need to quit freaking out about tiny things that I know he isn't thinking. He would have told me if I have bad breathe by now.

"So, are you two back together now?" asked a familiar voice and we all turned around to find CM Punk staring at us with his striking dark eyes.

I looked at Wade and I answered. "I guess so Punk. Is that a problem or not? I guess it might be because you are afraid of having someone liking Wade around you."

"I'm not afraid of that," Punk told me licking his lips. His lip ring sparkled from him licking it and from the light from the lights above us reflecting off of it. I just couldn't help but be distracted by him doing so and I remember the time I kissed his Punk lips.

Wade stood beside me with a fierce look on his face and he asked Punk, "Haven't you ever tried leaving people alone before? You don't own everyone and someone should tell you that. I think you think you know everyone and since you don't, you get rejected a lot. I think that is what makes you so mad. After all, you are just a hypocritical man who is a punk."

Punk looked at Wade and laughed. He then walked over to where I stood and whispered into my ear, "I am going to make you feel the deadly sin Lust. You are going to be so lusty that you'll have to come to me to help you get rid of that lust. I cannot wait to help you with that." I didn't even try to move his head away from my ear and I felt his breath on my face. I felt enlightened at his words and I knew that he was trying to cast a spell on me.

He pulled away and walked off with Wade glaring at him. I held my title close to me and I closed my eyes to get the image of Punk out of my view. I hated seeing him be so rude to everyone but that is what makes him CM Punk. He isn't supposed to be nice at all!

"He is nothing more than all talk," Wade stated with his British accent. I loved his voice more than anything else since it was different from the other guys I have been with.

"That is so true," I replied.

Wade smiled at me and he touched my face softly. "So, what are you doing tomorrow before work? I know you are going to get up super earlier to get dressed and have some fun," Wade asked and I smiled back at him to let him know I saw his smile.

I answered with, "Nothing I guess. I was going to work out with Kelly and Eve but I might have to spend it training Naya to wrestle. God, I hate how John sets things up. He first wants me to get back with you and I am glad he wants that but to train someone I don't even know is way too much for me to handle."

"Naya doesn't seem so bad but she does have her moments. I have had things taken right from me by her. She took my sandwich." Wade laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

I loved how Wade acted outside the WWE and behind the scenes. He is a total sweetheart and that is why I love him so much. He has always been there for me despite everything bad I did sometimes. Well, everytime I accidently got myself into a bad situation.

I remembered the time I got arrested and how Wade saved the day. He didn't even tell John and still hasn't told John about that day. I can always trust him.

Then, Naya walked over to us from pretty much nowhere and she smiled. "I see you two found each other again. I love how you two are constantly around each other. It makes me proud to know there is true love out there," she said with a wicked smile on her face now.

I looked over at Wade to see what I should say to Naya but he told her, "You will find someone like that one day and you'll be totally happy like me and Amy currently are. You will be able to stand the person despite some bad habits or things that happen to them." He is totally referring to the time I almost got murdered. He almost got murdered too but they didn't hit him too hard. I am grateful they didn't.

"I see," Naya replied and she looked at me. "Anyways, I am going to be in John's locker room. I want to talk to him about training with him tomorrow so you two can spend tons of time together. I want you two to get married soon so I can have some more spotlight on myself."

Naya walked off and I knew she was probably up to something but that didn't matter. What mattered to me was the fact I was standing next to the love of my life, Wade Barrett. He is the perfect guy for me and that doesn't make him totally perfect. Just out of all my choices that he is perfect.

Wade took my hands and held them. "Don't worry about what they all say, okay? They are probably just trying to ruin us," Wade told me and he kissed me on the lips and I returned of course! Plus, my heart was beating rapidly from his kiss.

"I know that now. They are just trying to make me have a rough life," I replied and I held onto Wade's hands softly with my hands. I couldn't let them go because I loved holding him near me despite it just being his warm and soft hands.

Wade looked me in the eyes and asked me, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"We can head back to the hotel or stick around to greet the fans," I answered softly and he nodded his head to show that he understood our options.

"Well, we should stick to a heel fashion of things Amy. I don't want anyone to think I am a face and that you are a face." Wade smiled.

I smiled back with understanding of what he just told me. It wouldn't make sense for me to act like a fan favorite at a houseshow. It just wouldn't seem right at all.

"You are right," I told him. "We wouldn't want that to happen because Vince might blow up a blood vessel just seeing that online from one of his cronies."

Wade chuckled and replied with, "I would pay good money to see him blow up a blood vessel. Think of how fun that would be for placing people in stupid storylines that make no sense. The Corre doesn't make sense anymore and we are heading down."

"I have noticed," I told him.

(The Next Day)

Naya stood before me and she was ready to practice her wrestling for once. I asked her, "Did you get your ring gear ready yet?"

She shook her head no.

"Then I can't train you. Wrestling gear is important so you don't get over heated in the ring," I told her. "Kelly might have some extra clothing and Natalya probably does too. If you ask, I am pretty sure they will let you borrow some."

Naya rolled her eyes and pushed her blondish brown hair out of her face. "They probably aren't nearby us in this town! Why should I borrow ring gear anyways? Isn't it the same thing as regular clothes?" she questioned and I sighed heavily.

"Ring gear also includes boots. The boots protect our feet," I answered. "So, you have to borrow some if you want to train. I know John allows his gym shoes but that isn't safe at all. He is just used to wearing that type of stuff because he used to be a thug."

Wade entered the training room with some drinks. He shouted, "I have drinks for you guys and some snacks coming up soon."

Naya looked over at him. "Why won't Amy train me?"

"You don't have ring gear and ring gear keeps you safe in the ring," Wade answered as if he read my mind. "She is always ready to be wrestling and you might want to take some notes about that. You always have to be prepared to walk into a WWE ring if you are going to work for the WWE."

"Well, my ring gear hasn't even come in yet!" Naya shouted. "I'll feel bad if I borrow someone else's ring gear for training. It'll get drenched in my sweat!"

I laughed and told her, "You can borrow my ring gear. I don't even care if it gets drenched in your sweat. I am having some new ring gear come in soon and you can have whatever I used to use. They are clean and safe to wear."

Then we heard someone laugh. "I don't like that idea to much unless it involves me."

We turned and saw CM Punk watching us and he asked me, "Do you mind if I watch? I love seeing what kind of training you go through."

"Whatever. Wade get in the ring and we'll show Naya how it is done. This match doesn't count against me or Wade though just to let you know Naya and Punk," I stated.

Wade got into the ring and he threw off his shirt. He also took of his pants and I could see he brought his ring gear with him to the training room. I guess he knew he was going to have a match.

I pulled my ponytail out from my hair and I threw it onto the mat. I looked around for someone to be the ref of me and Wade's battle and I selected Aksana who just walked in. She looked over at me and pointed at herself which caused me to nod my head.

Aksana got into the ring and pretended to ring a bell.

Wade tackled me to the mat and went for a pin fall but I kicked out at one. I then kicked him in the face and I flipped him over into a cheap roll up but he managed to kick out with his long legs. I got to love him for having so much energy in the ring.

I then went for a kick but he grabbed my leg. He threw me back and I landed on my butt which wasn't very comfortable. "Ouch," I muttered out in slight pain.

"Sorry," Wade told me.

I got up and he threw me into the ropes. Aksana moved out of the way so she wouldn't get ran over by me and Wade flipped me over. I then felt him pick me up off the mat and place me on his shoulders. Oh no! He is aiming for the Wasteland.

He did the Wasteland and I kicked out once he attempted a pin fall. Wade smiled with pride as he noticed that I wasn't going to give up so easily on him. I won't even let him win against me without a really good match against me.

Wade picked me up by my hair and he threw me into the mat. My face hit the mat and it didn't really hurt badly at all. I understood that he wasn't going to go easy on me and I knew that I wouldn't go easy on him either. That is how wrestling works after all.

Once I got up off the mat, I kicked Wade in the face. He didn't fall to the mat but he did get on his knees. I saw blood coming down from his nose and I knew that I broke his nose but he doesn't care. I know he doesn't care because it doesn't bother him anymore.

"Eww!" Naya shouted noticing the blood.

"You have to get used to seeing blood Naya," I shouted in reply to her Eww.

Wade got up and he aimed to kick me. I grabbed his leg and I saw something flash in his eyes and he lifted me up onto his shoulders. Then, I got another Wasteland.

Aksana counted for the three count and Wade got it. He helped me up and asked me, "Did I hurt you at all? I should have been much softer and easier with you."

I laughed and told him, "You didn't hurt me at all! I am feeling amazing Wade but I know I hurt you! I am so sorry baby!" I pulled out a tissue from my purse which sat ringside.

He took the tissue and told me, "I'm okay baby. I can't even feel my nose break anymore. I should be fine despite my injury from your amazingly talented foot."

I smiled and glared at Punk who seemed happy for me busting Wade's nose. I'm going to bust his face soon! Yep, that is totally right! Then it'll be Punk going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11

After Wade left to get cleaned up, CM Punk approached me with a sinister smile on his face. I couldn't understand how he could give someone such a look outside the WWE and be so cruel. He is probably nothing more than someone who is annoying and speaks their mind all the time. I so hope he gets fired.

"You need to have a mixed tag team match with me sometime Amy," Punk told me and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I do believe that you are still part of the New Nexus which means you are under my jurisdiction. I think you'll love my punishment system."

I rolled my eyes and replied with, "I don't care what your punishment is for me unless it has something to do with Wade. I don't want you to make me hurt him at all and if you do intend on using me to hurt him, I'll kick you where it hurts most."

He licked his lips and his lip ring sparkled. I couldn't help but watch it sparkle at me as if it was to taunt me or force me to look. I didn't want to imagine anything about his evil lips and lip rings. All they do is say horrible things or look plain good.

"You're going to enjoy everything I say. If I tell you to do something bad and you don't want to do it, I'll force you to do it with a smile on your face." Punk laughed a bit and I took a few steps back away from him. He was totally insane and crazy for saying such horrible things.

"Actually Punk, I don't have to do whatever you want. I could give a crap less about you and your stupid stable or whatever you call yourselves! The only thing I care about is Wade and my career, okay? Also, I care about my fans a lot and they are the reason why I do what I do," I told Punk and he just stared at me intently. If looks could kill I would be dead right now.

Punk uncrossed his arms and laughed a bit more. "Amy, you are going to have to learn the hard way. I will make you feel lust for me," Punk stated coldly and he walked off madly.

Naya walked over to me and asked me, "How could you lose to Wade? You've been with him a lot and he has trained you so well. You should know his move set pretty well by now!"

I shrugged. "Well, he has more of an advantage over me thanks to his height and the fact he has trained me. I think it was unfair that I had no advantage but fair that we had a good fight."

"Well, maybe he is just way too talented in the ring compared to you. Anyways, I want you to train me today or tomorrow. I really want to get in the ring and kick some ass," Naya stated and I knew I had to train her soon. I guess I should tell her tomorrow is fine.

"Tomorrow I will train you, got it? I am so worn out from Wade stomping my butt in the ring," I told her and I patted her on the back. "I'll be at the arena early then. Tell John to tell Vince we'll be using the ring there, okay?"

Naya nodded her head. "Thanks Amy!"

She ran off faster than CM Punk did and I felt someone touch me on my back. I turned around and there stood my knight in shining armor, Wade Barrett. Boy he is the handsomest guy in the world. I also love his personality and how kind he is.

I looked at Wade and told him, "Let's get going to the arena. I am ready to kick some serious ass out there tonight since I'm ready to give people a workout."

(At the Arena)

I walked around backstage with AJ. She had her brown hair bouncing around as she jumped up and down several times because she was hyper from eating a cupcake and reading some comic books. I think she is going to be a great partner for our tag team match against Kaitlyn and Tamina.

"So, ready to kick some serious butt tonight?" AJ asked me and she stopped jumping up and down. "We are the toughest divas in the world you know! We bring excitement and energy to the ring and we wrestle like no tomorrow for the crowd."

"Right on sparky," I told AJ. "We are the spark plugs of the WWE. We bring energy to the ring and we're going to keep it that way. Anyways, I am ready to kick butt tonight. I had my butt kicked earlier by Wade and I can't risk getting my butt kicked again today."

AJ nodded. "We are totally going to have some fun. Why did you even lose to Wade? Well, he did train you right? I know he did. Am I talking too much? I think I am. Maybe I should be silent for the rest of the day."

John walked into the room with his red gear on. He handed me a hat and told me, "You are such a thug Amy. I hope you can bring the thug out of me so I can mug some people again. Well, rap again. I love rapping so much because it has so many emotions in it. So, good luck for tonight. Tamina is a great fighter from a legendary family."

"Thanks John," I replied smiling. "Anyways, I hope you watch my match. I think I need someone to train me to get better so I can kick some serious Wade Barrett butt. He keeps beating me in our spar matches and I need him to be taken by surprise one of these days."

"That is such a great idea!" AJ shouted. "I can teach you the octopus hold then! It's a great submission that twists people into pretzels."

John nodded his head with approval of AJ's move idea. "The octopus hold is very deadly and it can make the strongest of opponents tap out and have them running away in pain. You should learn that move Amy and hold it in on Wade. He will be left tapping out in tons of pain."

"I will learn it and I think it is time for me and AJ's match," I said looking at the clock on the wall. "Punk's match is the last one of the show and I'll have to be out there being shown off like a trophy."

We exited the backstage and walked down to the ring as AJ's music played loudly. We got cheered and of course I enjoyed the cheers and cherished them. Why? Because I hardly get cheered around Punk since he is a major heel that no one really likes. I don't see why he gets twitter followers.

We got into the ring together and we danced to the music. Well, we jumped up and down to the music since we're both hyper when it comes to being out in the ring in front of a large group of people. It takes a lot of courage to be you out there but it's worth it.

Tamina came out with Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn looked nice in a tiger print corset with black bottoms. Tamina looked very fearsome in a black outfit. She looked like a warrior goddess from far away but like a normal person when you got an up close.

"Who is ready to have their butts kicked?" I asked holding at my hands to get them to shake it. Tamina looked at Kaitlyn and then she shoved me down.

The audience booed. "I don't wish to shake hands," Tamina stated like a mighty warrior.

I got up and kicked her in the head. Kaitlyn got out of the ring and watched us fight it out in the ring. I flung myself of the ropes and jumped into the air. I grabbed Tamina's head with my long legs and flipped her over into a cheap pin that was so hard to do.

Kaitlyn broke the pin and she went back to her side of the ring. I walked over to AJ and tagged her in to deal with Tamina. AJ is a talented Diva and she can beat Tamina without any issues.

AJ gave Tamina a Missile Drop Kick and Tamina fell down to the ground. Once Tamina got back up, AJ delivered another kick to her which knocked Tamina into the ropes. AJ ran at her and Tamina moved out of the way which caused AJ to land on the ground.

I got off the apron and walked over to AJ. "Are you okay?" I asked her helping her up as Tamina tagged Kaitlyn into the ring.

She nodded her head and I helped her get back into the ring. I went back to my side of the ring and got back up on the apron next to the turnbuckle. AJ jumped up onto the turnbuckle and she jumped onto Kaitlyn which knocked Kaitlyn down to the ground.

AJ tagged me back in and I picked Kaitlyn up by the hair. "Get ready to feel some true pain Katie!" I shouted and I did the K2.

I picked her back up and threw her into the turnbuckle by AJ. I tagged AJ in and we did a tag tea move to Kaitlyn and I exited the ring to stand back on the apron. I got off the apron as AJ locked in a painful looking submission hold on Kaitlyn which is probably the Octopus Hold.

When Tamina tried to get in, I pulled her feet and she hit the apron. She laid on the ground as Kaitlyn tapped out and as I got back into the ring with AJ. AJ released the hold and she jumped up and down happily since we won. She won the match though and I knew she belonged in the ring with the rest of the Divas.

"You did great AJ," I said with slight envy of her talent. After all, she has been wrestling longer than I have and she does it much better than me.

"Thanks but I just did what I normally do. You were really great with your wrestling," she replied with a smile on her face. We held hands and held them up as the audience cheered us.

We exited the ring and Wade greeted us. "You guys were excellent. John watched the entire thing and he told me you guys are impressive together. Have you ever thought about making a tag team?" Wade asked us and I looked at AJ.

"No, we haven't thought of that yet. Maybe we should think about it," I said with a smile on my face.

AJ nodded. "We can make everyone want to be as cool and laid back as us. We are the most normal divas on the roster with a bunch of personality and character."

"Anyways, I have a match to get going to. I can't believe I made it to a RAW houseshow. I love RAW way better than Smackdown since Smackdown is no fun to be on. Live shows are always the best you know," Wade told us and he kissed me on the lips. "No sugar for you, okay? I don't need you keeping me up. Also, no chips either."

"I won't eat any sugar or chips Wade," I said smiling.

He walked off and AJ asked me, "Are you going to eat sugar and chips behind his back? If you do, I won't tell him anything."

I nodded my head. "Of course I'm going to eat sugar and chips behind his back. I can never keep my hands of chips or sugar. I just need those things in order to live my life in this world. Without chips and sugar I would die and never be able to live again."

"You're funny," AJ told me rolling her eyes at my randomness. "Anyways, I can buy you some sour cream and onion chips. They are totally tasty."

"Can we have some soda and comic books with that?" I asked jumping up and down happily because I really wanted some chips.

(Later on)

I laid on the couch in AJ's locker room while she read me a comic book. I laughed at a lot of the stuff she said because it made no sense to me at all but I did try to make sense of it. After all, I used to read comic books with my father before he died.

"This reminds me of my father," I told AJ. "He used to read comic books with me before he left to serve our great country."

AJ looked down. "If it makes you sad then I should stop reading them to you. I just want you to be very happy with all the fun things we do."

Kaitlyn walked into the room and asked, "Is something going on that is bad? I can turn on some really nice music and we can dance the night away. Maybe some Britney Spears will help us, okay? Great! Thanks for agreeing to what I want to listen to."

"We didn't agree to anything though and we're just talking about memories," I told Kaitlyn getting off the couch and grabbing a few chips from the bag of chips AJ bought.

AJ grabbed several chips. "That is exactly what we are doing. Amy was just telling me about her real father who sounds brave and nice."

Kaitlyn nodded. "I think anyone who is brave and nice is great to remember," she said with a smile on her face and she turned on some music and started dancing. "Let's dance people."

AJ shrugged and started dancing and I did the same thing as she did. I danced like no tomorrow and of course I remembered taking dance classes as a kid and I felt happy that I did. I would be totally upset if I couldn't dance since naturally I wasn't a very good dancer.

Kaitlyn asked me, "Did you take dance classes or are you just naturally so talented?"

"I took dance classes as a kid. I wanted to be a dancer as a kid but I guess wrestling comes first when you don't dream about doing wrestling," I answered.

The door opened and CM Punk walked in. He had no shirt on and he was slightly sweaty looking. His hair wasn't gelled and he looked almost normal but he wasn't thanks to his tired eyes. I guess he needs to sleep for hundreds of years.

"What is going on in here? It seems like a strip club is going on," Punk stated and he looked at me instantly. He took in the entire sight of me and he licked his lips. "I think I found the stripper I want to tip."

I laughed. "Sorry but I don't work for losers."

Punk laughed and told me, "I don't think you should be so mean to me. I am your boss since you are a member of the New Nexus. How about you and me have one dance together to the music? I think that sounds nice don't you? I really want you to feel lust for me."

I closed my eyes and tried to think of how to say no to him without getting him pissed off and forcing me to have at least on dance with me. Then, I realized that I couldn't because he could get me fired with his big mouth and his talking to a bunch of people. He even could cut a promo about me!

"Fine," I muttered out. "When can have one dance together and that is it. Nothing else and no lust is attached to it Punk."

"That is fine by me," he whispered and AJ gave him a sharp look. "Don't worry Princess. Everyone in this room can have a dance with me."

I took Punk's hand and told AJ, "Tell Wade I'm dancing with my boss, okay?" She nodded and walked off to tell Wade I'm dancing with Punk.

Punk held onto me as Kaitlyn watched because she couldn't do anything about Punk forcing me to dance with him for a few minutes. I held onto Punk as if I really cared about dancing with him and I faked a smile whenever he checked my face to see if I was having a good time. I danced close to him and he danced close to me. One thing for sure is that he has no moves once and forever.

The door open and Wade pulled Punk away from me. "Thanks for warming her up to dance with me," Wade told him with a wink. "Next time pick on someone else to dance with you because Amy is mine."

Punk looked on at me and Wade madly and he exited the room. I held onto Wade and I whispered, "Thank you for saving me baby. I am so happy to see you!"

"I can say the same," he told me and he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back knowing I was safe in his warm arms.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12

I walked into the arena for Capital Punishment and CM Punk stood there waiting for me. I felt very annoyed at the fact he just had to stand there and wait for me. I couldn't believe the fact that he was low enough to force me to dance with him and then have the nerve to wait for me.

"I hope you lose your match tonight against Rey Mysterio. He is the best high flying superstar on the roster," I told Punk and he glared at me before smiling about what I said. "What is your issue? You are always staring at me like you haven't seen a woman before."

"Well, I haven't seen a real woman before who didn't want me. Anyways, I am going to beat Rey tonight and you are going to watch from ringside. You are going to smile and clap when I win and give me a kiss. If you don't, I will tell Vince that you want to leave the company," Punk told me and I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the ceiling of the arena and then back at him. "You are insane Punk! I don't want to be at your ringside and you know what? I rather be dead instead of being at your ringside. At least you can't bother me then!"

"I guess you are going to have to deal with the fact that sometimes you are going to have to be there for me Amy," Punk told me and he rubbed it into my face that I had to listen to him despite me not wanting to. He is the biggest douche bag I have ever met. If I ever said that about someone else, than I was wrong and Punk is the only biggest douche bag I have ever met. Got it? Good.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I probably looked like a child who wanted to have their way but only in this war I wasn't going to get what I wanted. The only person who is going to get what they want is Punk and that is because he can. He can do whatever and no one can do a thing about it. They could only listen to him and make merchandise for him and sell it.

"Whatever Punk," I muttered out trying to get pass him and he stopped me.

"Don't say whatever to me," he told me and it sounded like a demand to me. "You are so stupid for trying to get around me like a little girl."

I couldn't believe that he called me a little girl and stupid! I shouted, "Don't you dare make fun of me Punk because everyone knows that you want me! You are so jealous of Wade being with me and you don't understand anything about why I want him more than I want you. Sure, I have lusted but I will not lust again. The only man I want to be with is Wade and not you. So, go find someone who cares about you and loves you for you and whatever the heck you are, alright?"

Punk gasped as if he was in total shock. I knew he was because he didn't expect me to shout at him for what he said about me and I knew that I wasn't going to get off easy for yelling at him. He knew that and I knew that. It's just simple math.

"So, does this mean I have to still be at your side for your match?" I asked after a few moments of silence and he nodded. "Darn it."

I walked to my locker room and closed the door behind me. I threw off my clothes and pulled on my clothes for tonight which had the New Nexus colors on them. I felt like a Nexus Barbie Doll rather than a WWE Diva with a contract and career.

I asked myself, "Why do you put up with all this crap going on around here? You have iMPACT Wrestling after you right now I bet."

Of course no one replied but I did feel like I could leave the WWE happily to be myself but then Wade would get punished for my selfish choices. I could never hurt Wade's career but Punk's career I can totally ruin without a care in the world. After all, he is a two face idiot who thinks of himself to high and mighty.

I opened my locker room door up and in walked Naya with some cotton candy and CM Punk. She offered me some cotton candy and asked, "Can't you wait to walk Punk out to the ring? He is totally going to prove that he is the best wrestler in the world when he walks out there. He is going to kick in Rey's head and win the match. Right Punk?"

Punk looked at her and nodded his head. He told me, "Amy, you know you are my lucky charm right? If you don't, then I don't know what to say. I need you to be there for me and if you don't be there, I understand. I just hope you don't turn your back on me in front of the entire locker room and live viewing audience."

I gasped in shock because he was playing innocent in front of Naya. She didn't even know that standing beside her was the devil himself! I am so going to bitch slap him in the face and dump beer all over his Straight Edge Punk ass which is going to please me to do. Yeah, I'm a bitch alright.

"I'll be at your side tonight Punk. I won't even leave you because that would be too hard on me and my career," I told him as if I cared. "Besides, I don't want to hurt your feelings or bring pain to my heart. That is how much I love this storyline I have with you."

He smiled and whispered something to Naya. She left and he told me, "I love hearing those types of things from you because you are forced to say them. I can't believe you anyways but now I have to. I guess putting pressure on you makes you say things you really do or don't mean."

"You are smug." I crossed my arms madly and sighed heavily. I didn't want to be near him since he makes me so mad and he always will.

"Well, you should say more things I like and maybe we wouldn't have any issues," Punk stated with a cold tone and he locked my locker room door. "Now I want to have something I have always wanted Amy. I think you know what I want."

I tried to back away from him but I couldn't get away thanks to the locker room having no way out. Punk walked towards me and he pulled me close to him. I could feel and hear my heart race from him holding me in his arms. I then felt his lips against mine and he kissed me with all his might.

I closed my eyes and hoped for him to walk away from me but he didn't. He then kissed me on my cheek and on my lower jaw line and that made me shiver. I felt shivers going up and down my spine with every touch from his lips on my mouth and my face. I didn't understand why he wanted to kiss me. I'm nothing special.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and he then kissed me on my neck softly. "Are you ready to have a great night with me inside and outside the ring?" he asked me and he touched my face softly. I began to feel dizzy from his kiss.

"I can't wait," I muttered out half-heartedly.

Punk touched me softly and he smiled at me. He told me, "I think you are a great person Amy. You just have certain issues sometimes that make you hard to talk to. Don't worry though because I am here to help you and be at your side."

"Uh huh," I replied not thinking.

"So, do you need help?"

I looked down sadly and I knew that I needed something from him. Maybe I can use him to my advantage and get what I want from him in order to feel complete. I'm pretty sure Wade won't mind and he'll allow me to be doing something to help me.

"I guess I do," I told him in a whispery like voice and he nodded his head. I then knew that he had fallen into my trap and I knew I had to play him like an instrument. "Can I go see Wade? I need to tell him about me being at your ringside and not his."

"Okay," Punk said as if he was high on drugs on something but I knew he was high on my actually doing what he wanted. I just didn't want to be kissed again by him no matter how good of a kisser he was or is.

I exited my locker room and ran off to Wade's locker room. He came out and asked me, "What do you need honey?"

"Allow me into your locker room and I'll explain what I need," I told him honestly and he allowed me in without any hesitation. I smiled at him for allowing me in and I knew he did because I was his and nothing about that is going to change.

"So, what do you need from me?" Wade looked me over and took in my New Nexus ring gear.

I looked down. "Punk kissed me and he had me back against the wall. So, I need your permission to allow me to use him in order to get rid of him."

"He kissed you while you were against the wall? That's sexual harassment Amy," Wade told me. "He could get fined or fired for it! You have to tell someone about this."

"I can't because he'll just make up lies about me. Anyways, I need to use him in a way that makes him happy. I won't be cheating on you because he doesn't want me like that. He only wants me to feel lust for him but if I pretend to feel lust for him it'll drive him away."

Wade nodded. "That is an excellent idea Amy. I allow you to kiss him and tease him only so I can have the pleasure of a good laugh. In the end though, he is going to have to know you're mine. So, pretend you have lust for him and make him know of it."

"Are you sure you want me to do this baby?" I asked worriedly because I knew it could hurt him to see me kiss another man. "I think getting him to think I lust for him is bad. After all, I just want to kiss your lips and not his gross lips."

"I'm fine with Amy," he answered with a straight face. "You are going to have to understand trying to move up in the business one day."

"You mean I'm going to have to do whatever I can to make it in the business? So, by messing with Punk I'll get farther in the business? Evil never sounded so amazing until now," I said to Wade seductively. He kissed me on the lips and I heard knocking on the door.

"Amy, it's time for you to get going with me to the ring!" Punk's voice shouted from outside the door.

I pulled myself away from Wade and shouted back at Punk, "Coming!"

I exited the room and Punk told me, "You seem jolly. Are you sure you are acting normal right now? Are you okay for real?"

"For real."

Punk offered me his arm and I took it and we walked down to the ring together after going through the curtain and making sure in the mirror that we looked fine. I looked around at the audience and gave them an evil smirk and Punk kissed me on the cheek. I stopped him and I got on the apron. I did a little turn and I did what Melina did when she was still part of the WWE. Punk smiled with amazement and I got into the ring and held down the ropes for him. He got in with a smug look on his face.

Rey then came out and he got a big reaction. I got out of the ring after kissing Punk to give him 'good' luck for his match against Rey. I know my kisses aren't magical anyways.

The match was mostly Rey dominating but that came to an end after I pulled Rey's foot. The ref didn't see it because he was checking on Punk and Rey asked me what I was doing. I jumped onto the apron and slapped him in the face after saying, "Sorry but I have to."

I got off the apron and Punk hit Rey with the GTS. He won and we celebrated by kissing and holding hand but I didn't get off easily. Justin Roberts announced, "Amy, please stay out here because you have a match against Kelly Kelly coming up next."

Punk got out of the ring and he went to the back as Kelly walked out. She held up her hands and she pointed her index fingers up to the sky happily. Her blonde hair bounced up and down as she walked down to the ring without a care in the world.

She got into the ring and she shook my hand and the bell rung to get our match started. She tackled me to \the mat and slapped my head against the mat several times. She picked me up and threw me into the turnbuckle and I bounced off it.

She grabbed me by my hair and she tossed me to the ground. She than began to spank me and then I cried out in pain since it really hurt me. She asked me, "Did you have enough? Huh?"

I laid on the ground and I kicked it several times. I got up when she tried picking me up and I kicked her several times in the stomach. I then pulled her to the turnbuckle and slammed her face into it several times. She held her face in pain and I threw her onto the mat.

I then grabbed her legs and locked her into the Sharpshooter which she tapped out to. "Here is your winner, Amy Cena!" Justin Roberts announced and I celebrated my victory since I didn't know I had a match and I hoped Kelly wouldn't be mad at me for kicking her butt.

I walked backstage and I held my neck. I felt tons of pain in my body from my match and my butt getting smacked really hard. I didn't understand why I earned a match but I did and I knew the critics are going to make fun of the match for being too short but I can tell them that it wasn't planned.

When I got to the back, I saw Vince McMahon talking to CM Punk. I walked up to him and asked, "What the hell was that match for? I did what you want and that is fulfilling my storyline with Punk! Whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere! So, when you have a proper match ready for me in the right way, ask me to be on the show because I'm done with this crap!"

I walked off feeling tons of anger in my being and I could hear Vince ask, "What in the world is her issue? Is she on her time of the month or something?"

I shouted, "You do know that it is rude to talk about someone behind their backs, right?"

After the show, I met up with Wade. He kissed me softly on the lips and he asked, "How was your day?"

"My day could have been better if someone warned me before I got a match," I told Wade honestly and he nodded his head. "Anyways, what about you?"

"Well, I have to tell you that I had a fun day. I lost my title but that doesn't matter right now," he told me and he touched my title carefully. "Vince has requested to see you at a board meeting this week to address your recent actions towards him."

I nodded my head with understanding. "I know. I messed up my career and possibly your career," I said softly feeling angry at myself for screwing up his life. "I just needed to tell someone how I felt and he just happened to be the one I told."

"Well, I don't agree with how you did it but I do respect your opinion and your actions. If I had enough balls to do what you did, I would. Trust me Amy."

"I know you would have but you need your career more than anything out there. I know that you have nothing but Marine Biology to go to if you get fired from the WWE. Maybe you'll go to Impact but I highly doubt it. That's my choice if I get fired or something."

Wade laughed and he smiled. "Now that is the Amy I know and love. She does anything to have a job and doesn't care what she says to someone because it doesn't matter. She always is brave and has more balls than I do when it comes to speaking my mind."

I laughed too. "You are totally right about me," I told him. "I'm exactly more like Punk than I imagined. Maybe it is time for me to leave for a bit. But first I want to hear what the board and Vince have to say about my behavior. I need them to tell me everything. I'll be on one last way and that's all."

Wade nodded his head and asked me, "Are you going to kiss me on that RAW?"

"It depends really," I said with a seductive voice.

"Or you can kiss me now."

"That's a good idea."

I kissed him with all my heart and he kissed me back. I know I'm going to be in so much trouble for shouting at Vince but it's so worth getting a new thing started for me. Maybe they'll give me another chance and I'll decline. I guess I'll have to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13

I walked into the board's office up in Connecticut and I heard my high heels hitting the floor gently. Even if they had the whole entire building carpeted, my heels can still be heard from any part of the building. I didn't mean for each step to be loud but it was.

I reached a lady sitting at a desk and she told me, "Vince is ready to see you in five minutes. First you need to fill out some paperwork about why you are here and what you are going to do during your visit." I rolled my eyes because she didn't get the memo.

"I'll fill out your paperwork," I said nicely because it wasn't her fault that I had to do paperwork. It was Vince's fault for requesting me to show up to his fancy office building and HQ.

After handing me the paperwork, I sat down at a couch and filled out the papers really fast. I didn't care if I spelt anything wrong because I was here for a meeting and nothing more. I didn't want to be here but life manages to drag me to places I don't like. It even took me to a storyline with CM Punk.

I finished the paperwork and handed it back to the lady. "I'm done now," I told her. "Thanks for waiting for me to feel it out without any issues. Most people would have rushed me."

"Well, we are trying to provide the best service we can give," she replied. "My name is Stacy Lynn and your name is?"

"Amy Cena," I answered. "My real name is Amy Parker but I prefer Cena as my last name. I'm John Cena's adopted daughter." I pushed my black hair out of my face since I didn't have a ponytail to use.

Stacy flashed me a smile and her teeth were perfectly white. I then noticed her eyes and her hair which were brown and beautiful. She told me, "Nice to meet you Amy Cena! I have a ponytail if you need one." She probably noticed how my hair was hanging down and getting in my way.

"You don't have to give me a ponytail." I laughed a bit.

"I insist on it," she said and she handed me a ponytail from her desk. The ponytail was black and really pretty for a black one.

I replied with, "Thank you Stacy. Anyways, tell me when Vince calls me forth. I'm going to fix up my makeup since it might not be good enough for a meeting with him."

Stacy nodded and I retreated back to the couch to fix my makeup. I picked up my black purse and opened up a compact mirror. I looked over my facial features which were not perfect at all but close enough to perfect for me and Wade. I pulled out some lipstick that was pink and I applied it to my lips carefully. I didn't want to mess it up since I didn't want to wipe it up with my fingers.

I made sure my eye shadow was okay before I heard Stacy tell me, "Vince is ready to see you know. It is the second room in that left hallway over there." She pointed to where I would be going.

"Thanks and I'll be back soon," I told her with a plastic smile but she couldn't see through that.

I walked down to the room she told me to go to and I opened the door after knocking. I looked around the room and saw several members of the WWE board sitting down with Vince. I looked over to two empty chairs and I knew something was off about this meeting.

"Who else is going to be here?" I asked them referring to the empty seat.

Vince answered, "CM Punk is coming down here. He is here to discuss his own issues with the WWE while you are here to discuss your problems with the storyline you are having. We can work something out Amy and you'll find out how easy it is to work with me."

"So, by cutting Melina the WWE is better to work in? Or you couldn't make her a deal?" I muttered out with curiosity and the members of the board gasped out my rude question. I shouldn't be asking them about a former Diva but Melina was a friend of mine and you just don't cut my friends and get away from it for free.

John Laurinaitis looked over at Vince and whispered something. Vince replied in a hushed tone and he looked over at me. He told me, "We are going to have to consider a ton of options for you Amy. We may have to fine you money for saying a bunch of rude things."

"Well, you can take the fine and shove it up you know where," I stated. "I am going to do all the talking until Punk gets here and I'm going to speak the truth that I'll be telling to everyone if I get fined or fired."

The door opened and Punk walked in with his hair not gelled back and he wore a jacket over a band t-shirt. He didn't look like CM Punk but I knew it was him from his facial features and his lip ring that liked to sparkle when he licked his lips. Even his eyes told me who he was.

"What's going on?" Punk asked with a smug look on his face. "Let me guess Vince. Is this about me leaving the WWE or something? Wait! Is it because you want to sign me for a huge amount of years but no special treatment for a future top star like me?"

Vince looked angry at Punk's comments. He told us, "Sit down and we'll talk."

We sat down and Punk grabbed my hand and held it to comfort me. I didn't know that he could tell that I was upset over this all going down because I didn't mean for me to get in trouble over a storyline. Plus, I didn't know where my smart mouth came from. I'm starting to turn into a Chris Jericho Wannabe or clone.

"Punk, the WWE is offering you a contract and a movie role in a WWE Studios movie," Vince said handing a contract to Punk. "If you sign it, you get the role without auditioning for it. You'll also get a tour bus instead of having to buy plane tickets for everywhere you need to go."

Punk took the contract and he looked it over for only a few seconds. "I decline," he stated. "I don't want a movie Vince and Stephanie said she had the perfect role for me. I know she probably picked out a snobby bitch or something for me to play. Am I right?"

Vince stared at Punk and he looked at me. "Amy, if you apologize for everything you said…I'll let you off with a warning and nothing more."

"No," I told Vince. "I don't want to do the storyline anymore. What is going to happen to me after Punk leaves? I'm probably going to lose my title and never show up on TV again. Then, I'll get future endeavored by Johnny boy over there and I'll be free to have a new job at iMPACT Wrestling instead of here."

"You wouldn't go to iMPACT, right?" John Laurinaitis asked.

"I would."

Punk laughed. "I rather go to Ring of Honor to hang out with my good friend Colt Cabana."

"No more talk about other wrestling places, okay?" Vince shouted and we looked at him and laughed. I'm not going to listen to that. I love talking about my future.

Punk licked his lips and he tore the contract up. "I don't think we have a deal Vince and Amy is right about what is going to happen to her after she is done with her storyline with me. She isn't going to be doing anything and you are going to be wasting actual Diva wrestling talent."

Vince looked over at me and he looked over back at Punk. "Amy is fired," Vince stated and he got up.

I stood up and shouted, "That's not fair!"

"That is right. I can smell a lawsuit coming on in the future," Punk stated.

"Fine, she is suspended until further notice. We'll cover it up with that she was found with drugs or something," Vince said and he almost exited the room but Punk stopped him. He added, "No suspension. She'll have to date you Punk in order to stay. No more Wade for her."

I frowned and I could feel the tears filling my eyes. Punk told Vince, "That is rude Vince. You cannot make her stop seeing someone she just got back together with."

"I can and I just did." Vince exited the room and so did the board. They didn't get to do much but I could tell that they wanted to tell me what to do just as much as Vince did.

Punk looked at me and he pulled me close as I began to cry. He patted me on the back to comfort me but I didn't feel comforted at all. I wanted someone to tell me that this was all a dream and none of it was real but unfortunately it was real and nothing can change what happened.

Punk lifted up my face and he kissed me on the lips gently. "Be calm and get lost into my lips. Imagine me as Wade and think that everything is going to be fine," he told me and I knew he was trying to make me feel better. He wasn't trying to torture me for once.

I did what he said and I kissed him as if he was Wade. I wanted to believe that Wade could be here but he couldn't since he had to do something for Monday Night RAW. He couldn't do something else and that was that. I didn't have a choice in my future now.

I broke the kiss and told Punk, "I feel dirty."

"You aren't dirty though," he replied softly. "Vince is dirty for doing that to you. I never thought he could force someone to date somebody but he did. He went too far this time."

"I know but what about Wade? How am I going to tell him that Vince doesn't want me to date him so he paired me up with you Punk?" I asked and that made Punk think long and hard. We didn't see this coming and so we didn't have a plan ready. I knew Punk wanted to date me but not like this because he didn't win fair and square.

Punk whispered out, "I know what I have to do."

"What is that?"

"I'm going to have to do a shoot promo and say what is on my mind. Then, I'll leave the WWE and that will leave you open to date Wade again," Punk told me with a smile on his face. I knew he wanted to a do a shoot promo no matter what but he added me into the equation. No Punk equals me and Wade dating again.

"That is such a great idea," I replied and that made him smile.

"I know it is." Punk pushed some of his hair back with his hands.

I exited the room with Punk since we didn't want to stay in there too long because one of Vince's men could be sent to drag us out of the building. Another reason is that I couldn't stand to be in the place causing me such a wave of hurt. Punk could sense that I didn't want to be there anymore anyways and that is why he followed me out of the room.

I said goodbye to Stacy before leaving the building and Punk didn't say a word to her. I guess he felt like she was one of the people to blame for everything that happened to me. I knew it wasn't her fault and so I didn't try to blame her for anything.

My phone went off as we got outside and it was Naya. I answered with a sad, "Hello Naya."

"Amy, what is wrong? Did the meeting with the board go bad or something?" Naya asked and I could hear that she had a worry tone to her voice.

"The meeting went really bad Naya. I almost got fired," I told her and I knew I had to tell the rest. She was going to ask but I finished up what I told her with, "But Vince didn't fire me thanks to Punk and now I have to date Punk in order to stay a WWE Diva. I don't know what I am going to do."

Punk took the phone away before Naya could reply and he told her, "I'm going to cut a wicked promo soon. Can't you wait to see it?"

They talked for a few minutes while I wiped off all my makeup to the point my face started to pulsate from where I rubbed it off at. I didn't mean to hurt my skin but I did. I'm such a wreck when I'm in a state of shock, sadness, or depression.

Punk hung up the phone and he handed it back to me. "I'm sorry I took so long. I really hope you don't have minutes on your phone," Punk said and I took my phone from him carefully. He noticed that my makeup was gone within seconds of talking to me. "Why did you take off your makeup?"

"Because I don't want to wear it while I'm upset," I told him and I looked down at the ground. "This whole new dating this is going to suck and I'm ready to absorb and allow it to suck me inside a pit of flames."

"Pit of flames? Hell isn't going to be the one saving you from me," he replied. "I'm going to cut that big promo and it'll be fancier than Vince in women's underwear."

I laughed a bit at the part about Vince in women's underwear. "You need to quit finding jokes to make me laugh because I'm not in the mood to laugh."

"But when isn't the time to be in the mood in order to laugh?"

I blinked several times and shrugged. "I have no idea," I told him honestly.

Punk took of his jacket and he showed me his tattoos for a few minutes to help cheer me up. I loved the rose one and the ones about luck. My favorite was the one about the gimmicks not being needed. Punk had so many meaningful tattoos and I had no tattoos because I'm lame and won't go a needle. I can't go near a needle after what happened to me.

Punk asked me, "Do you want to get a really cool tattoo?"

"No," I told him. "I hate sharp objects."

"Come on Amy," he said. "What will John say if you run away from your fears?"

"He'll be the PG dinosaur that he is and tell me never give up," I replied crossing my arms. How could Punk expect me to get a tattoo? He probably wants the ink to take all my pain away.

Punk smiled and laughed at me calling John a PG dinosaur. I guess he agreed with me and he kept laughing for a few more seconds. I didn't think I was being too funny about things but I guess I was. Who knew that I could do that?

When he finally stopped laughing, he told me, "I know a good tattoo place nearby and you are going to love it because it is a hell of a place to get a tattoo. It would be even better if we were in Chicago right now to get you one because I know the best Tattoo Artist down there."

"Well, why are we waiting? Let's get some tats," I told him and I walked over to my car. "I'll follow you there and if you lose me, please pull in somewhere and wait for me."

"Don't you have GPS or something to use?"

"No," I answered.

He shrugged and he looked over my car. He told me, "You have a very nice car Amy. Did John get it for you or something?"

"Yes he did. He even got me a tiny house in Ohio," I stated with happiness. "I have paid off most of the house bills and stuff. Well, my bank takes care of that for me by taking it out every month from the money I have in there. Trust me when I say it is a lot of money in there."

"I don't doubt that you do have tons of money in the bank. John is a very rich and successful man unlike me," Punk said and I felt bad for him. He only wanted to be the guy who kids could look up to since he was Straight Edge and tons of fun. He even speaks his mind and that is the type of guy people need around. He keeps things spiced up for people.

"You're successful compared to the Divas division and jobbers," I told him honestly. "All we have is this sparkly title."

He looked into the car and saw the belt lying on the back seat. "That is a very un prestigious title."

"I know right?"

I realized then and there that Punk and I had a lot of similarities. We knew that we had to fix everything that I broke and he wanted to make sure I didn't break things anymore. I knew he probably didn't care about the trouble I caused but he wanted to help. He wanted to make sure things were fine for me and everyone else.

"So….?" I asked.

"Tattoos?" he replied in a question and he walked over to his car.

I got into my car and I knew it was time to face the needles of death and get a tat. Nothing relieves you of all your pain like a tat. Plus, they are meaningful. I wonder what I am going to get.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14

I woke up with my arms around someone and I knew that I had fallen asleep somewhere. I looked over away from myself and found Punk napping beside me. I remember that I got a tattoo and that I wanted some place to crash instantly. I guess I have time blanks sometimes.

"Punk…" I muttered out shaking him with my right hand. "You have to get up and take me back to my hotel room in order for me to tell Wade all about what Vince has done. Plus, how much trouble I have gotten myself into. He has to know."

Punk opened his eyes and he looked at me. He asked, "Is it time to get up yet? I'm so tired and I need to sleep. I only get about three hours daily and I think that it is a good thing sometimes. It makes you more aware of your surroundings."

"Well, I have to go and so that makes it time to get up," I answered looking at my right arm. I had a rose tattoo that is similar to Punk's rose tattoo but mine is smaller and hard to see without an up close.

"Okay," he muttered out. "But can we read comic books first or something? I don't want to drive right away because I might see things that aren't even there."

I nodded my head a bit and shrugged. "I don't mind because Vince doesn't mind. All I do is have to date you and my life is back to normal."

"Almost normal," Punk said correcting me. "If your life was normal, you wouldn't have to date me and you wouldn't have to keep losing Wade. Life always hurts the best people Amy. Do you know that?"

I looked down. "Yeah…I do know that," I replied knowing that he was right about life being like that. I admit that I'm a good person but I'm not the best person. Punk had that wrong.

"Amy, I'm sorry for all the pain and other shit that I have caused to ruin your life. I had no intentions of doing that to you and I'm sorry for getting involved with you and Wade. You two are happy together and dating me is going to take away that happiness."

"I know that you are sorry but it isn't even your fault Punk. I accepted the storyline and I made things worse by opening my mouth up and saying tons of crap I don't mean. I should have kept my mouth closed and none of this would have happen. Guess what? It did happen though and I have to live with it in order to get better," I told Punk and I dragged my body towards him.

Punk looked me over and asked me, "Do you really mean all of that?"

I nodded my head. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it Punk," I told him. "What I said about Vince is true to me and it always will be true. I can't change what I think is the truth to me because it is what I believe in. Don't change that about me, okay? My beliefs are my beliefs."

Punk smiled and licked his lips. "I wouldn't even think about doing that to you Amy."

I finally reached Punk and I took his hands with my hands. I held them softly because I knew that they were real and everything around me is real. I couldn't imagine a better life for myself. I just couldn't imagine a world without CM Punk or Wade Barrett. They kept life real and enjoyable.

I looked Punk in the eyes and told him, "I'm glad you wouldn't change anything about me or my beliefs. A lot of people would have."

"I know that for a fact," he replied and he pressed on my hands softly with his.

I pulled my hands away and touched Punk's lips with them and that caused him to smile a bit more. His lips felt warm and full of life which made me know officially that Punk is a person and should be treated like one. Another thing is that it was making me feel lustful for him. I needed Punk more than anything and even though he got me, he didn't get a real person to hold his hand and kiss him. He got a fake person to hold and kiss until he really gets them for himself.

Punk asked, "Why are you touching my lips with your hands and fingers?"

"I wanted to see how they felt," I answered. I added, "To see if life filled them."

"Does life fill up my lips or not?"

"They do."

Silence hung in the air and I knew I had to be the one to break the ice for once in my life. I had to be the one who moved her chess piece before the other player gets their hands on their pieces. I had to be the one who takes advantage of time.

I kissed Punk on the lips after leaning in and he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I began to feel dizzy and I could hear my heart race from our lips touching each other and our embrace.

Punk pulled away and told me, "Thanks for the kiss Amy."

"No problem," I replied and I kissed him again.

Of course he kissed me back and that lead me to release my arms from his neck. I whispered to him an order and he obeyed my order. My order was for him to lean back against the bed and he did so. I climbed on top of him and kissed him again.

He kissed me back and I allowed myself to touch all of his arm muscles with my hands as I kissed him. I pulled away from him and I looked at him with curiosity and joy. I was curious about how I felt for him and I never knew that I could like someone so bossy and so rude.

Punk took off his shirt and he allowed me to see all of his tattoos up close and all of his muscles up close. He may look scrawny on TV but up in person he was pretty well built. I loved the fact that he was since I love athletic guys now and I can't date a nonathletic guy anymore. You're either fit or not fit.

"They are real," he told me. "I never used drugs to get these babies. I used pure strength and hard work to gain them Amy. It wasn't easy but I did it."

I smiled and replied to him with, "I know you don't do drugs. I have only seen Pepsi and water around here and that is pretty much it."

"I know you used to do drugs."

"How do you know that?"

"It's in your eyes," he told me softly. "I don't care about that though. All I care about is if you are happy and doing okay."

I smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Well, I'm doing okay right now but I'm not sure if I am happy Punk. I can never tell if I am or not."

Punk laughed a little bit and he told me, "You just have to figure that out. If you got what you want, then you are very happy Amy."

"I guess I am happy then."

"Why is that?" he asked me.

"I have a really nice guy talking to me despite the fact he can be a total jerk and an idiot sometimes," I answered and that made him smile.

I kissed him again and he kissed me back softly. He then flipped me over and got on top of me. He held down my arms from him and said, "I'm going to give you what you want the most. Do you know what that is at all?"

I shook my head no and he told me, "I'm going to give you something that you want Amy. You want to fill up the lust filled void inside your body. You need someone to take care of your wants more than someone who cares for your needs."

"That doesn't make sense to me," I told him. "How do you know if I'm like that at all? Do you stalk me or something Punk?"

He shook his head no. "If I stalked you Amy, you would know by now."

I allowed myself to get lost in all of his words and that just made me happy and content. I couldn't help but admit to myself that Punk made me very happy compared to what Wade could make me feel. It is like Punk knows me better than I know myself.

After getting lost into Punk's words, I got lost into him. I allowed him to do whatever he wanted to me and I felt pleasure and joy run through my being. I felt like a human being for once and I felt more comfortable around him. I did feel a slight pang of guilt but I didn't know why I felt the guilt.

Punk pulled away from me after a while and asked, "Did you enjoy?"

I untangled myself from him and I wiped some sweat off me that came from my body since it was very hot in the room now thanks to Punk's touch and his kisses. Punk climbed off of me and he handed me some water from a bag on the floor. I took the water and thanked him for it.

I took a sip from the water bottle and told him, "I did enjoy what we did Punk even though it was only heated kisses and slight touching."

"It's called grinding," Punk told me. "It's a safe way of not have sex."

"I can do without the sex talk Punk. It was enjoyable and it is better than sex," I said taking another sip from the bottle of water that was pretty cold.

"Have you ever had sex before Amy?" Punk asked.

I nodded my head. "With Wade and he is the only one. I made sure not to do anything like that in a while because I don't want to ruin my career or get babies right now. I'm too young for such a thing."

"That you are and he didn't care, right?"

"I don't know if he does or not Punk. Anyways, it doesn't matter about how he feels about it anymore. I have to know what you feel about things," I told him. "You need to tell me what you want or need from me. I'll try my best to make you happy."

Punk bit his lip bottom lip softly and thought about what I just told him. He asked me, "Can it involve you giving me a really good massage?"

"It could because that can be something you want from me. I can't promise that I'll be good at giving one but I can try," I answered and he smiled.

"I wanted to just know that incase I needed one after one of my matches. Anyways, what I want is for you to break the news to Wade and tell him that I have a plan," Punk told me and I could feel my heart sink. I didn't want Punk to go through with his plan but what other choice did I have? He had to set things straight and make life easier for me and Wade.

"I'll break the news to him through text message," I said softly. "I don't want to get yelled out for not thinking right and not being smart enough to keep my mouth shut around Vince."

Punk rubbed my shoulders softly as he climbed back onto the bed and he told me, "I wouldn't yell at you for something so stupid. Everyone does something like that here and there and they don't even realize it at all. Life hands you cards and you can't pick one at all unless it is about your next move."

"That is so true."

"If you make the wrong move, life hands you the consequences for doing so." Punk wrapped his arms around me and he held me softly.

I leaned my head against his bare chest and looked up at him. "I love being in your arms," I told him confessing one of my million thoughts about life and what I do with it. Well, what I think about it.

Punk smiled. "I'm glad you love being in my arms."

(Later on)

Punk took me into the arena and a bunch of people looked at us as if we came back from the dead. Well, I think they all looked at me as if I came back from the dead. I hoped Wade got my text message and that life was going to be normal as soon as Punk cuts his promo. First, he has to get his title shot at John Cena.

Eve walked over to us and asked, "How was Vince? Did he do anything bad to Amy?"

Punk looked over at me to answer and I did. I told Eve, "He almost fired me but Punk stopped him! He is also forcing me to dump Wade and date Punk."

"I can't believe that," Eve muttered out madly and in shock.

No one knew that Vince could out power your choices but he could without you knowing what is going on. He is forcing me to date Punk and he knows I can't do a damn thing about it. I just couldn't and I never will be able to do a thing about it.

Eve noticed my tattoo and she smiled. "That is such a pretty tattoo! Did Punk help you find a really good place to get it at?"

I nodded my head.

"I wonder how he knows about every tattoo parlor in the world. Well, I guess he knows about them because all he does is get tats," Eve said. "Besides, he loves getting them and meeting people who give them out. If they are Straight Edge, the better the place for him to get one at."

"I know that is true," I told Eve.

Punk asked us, "Are you two done talking about me as if I am not here with you guys?"

We nodded our heads and that made him smile. I told him, "We are just catching up and where is Kelly? Isn't she usually here with you Eve?"

Eve shrugged. "She told me she heard some rumors and needed time off to clear her head. I guess she has been hearing about what people think of her," Eve told me and she looked at Punk. "Take care of Amy for me and Wade. She is a good girl you know."

"I know she is," Punk stated and he kissed me on the cheek. "I can assure you she is in good hands from now on and you really don't need to worry about her."

Eve smiled and walked off after hugging me softly. I returned her the hug just before she allowed me out of her arms and her sight. I guess she didn't trust Punk to watch me and I knew that she couldn't trust him. I guess it has something to do with Kelly.

"Does Kelly like you?" I asked Punk.

He nodded.

"Oh."

"Is that a problem?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Just a little bit," I told him. "We'll have to comfort her later."

Punk smiled and he knew it was true. We had to comfort Kelly and she must have heard the news about me and Punk's dating now. Yay! Life is getting worse for me. What can't life be filled with flowers and candy raining down?


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15

Punk held onto me as we passed Kelly because he didn't want us to fight over him or something, which I wouldn't do at all since fighting for a guy is stupid. Kelly glared at me and Punk looked at her carefully in order to see what she was thinking about probably. I just looked at the ground because I thought I betrayed Kelly but according to my heart I didn't betray her at all.

"Just don't mind her, okay?" Punk told me and I nodded my head. "I know you two are best friends but you can't let your friendships hurt your relationships."

"I know Punk," I replied. "Just make sure your plan works, okay?"

"I will."

I stayed backstage during RAW as Punk did his thing. He made snow angels in the ring and I laughed with everyone else backstage because he is just too funny. I didn't get how he could get such ideas into his head.

At the end of the night, Punk came out during John Cena's match and distracted him causing R-Truth to tackle John throw a table and ending their match. Punk grabbed and microphone and walked back up the ramp. He looked fierce and handsome as he walked. Even his eyes looked handsome thanks to the fire they shone.

Punk sat down on the upper part of the ramp and he crossed his legs. He looked at John Cena and the fans in the arena. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do it.

"John Cena, while you lay there hopefully as uncomfortable as you possibly can be, I want you to listen to me. I want you to digest this because before I leave in three weeks with your WWE Championship, I have a lot of things I want to get off my chest. I don't hate you, John. I don't even dislike you. I do like you; I like you a hell lot more than I like most people in the back. I hate this idea that you're the best...because you're not. I'm the best. I'm the best in the world. There's one thing that you're better at than I am, and that's kissing Vince McMahon's ass. You're as good at kissing Vince's ass as Hulk Hogan was. I don't know if you're as good as Dwayne though—he's a pretty good ass-kisser, always was and still is. [He turns to camera and waves] Whoops, I'm breaking the fourth wall," Punk said and he looked pretty happy for a second as if his life was never going to end.

I am the best wrestler in the world. I've been the best ever since day one when I walked into this company, and I've been vilified and hated since that day because Paul Heyman saw something in me that nobody else wanted to admit. That's right; I'm a Paul Heyman guy. You know who else was a Paul Heyman guy? Brock Lesnar, and he split just like I'm splitting, but the biggest difference between me and Brock is I'm going to leave with the WWE Championship." Punk looked down at John and he didn't smile at all.

He continued with, "I've grabbed so many of Vincent K. McMahon's imaginary brass rings that it's finally dawned on me that they're just that—they're completely imaginary. The only thing that's real is me, and the fact that day in and day out, for almost six years, I've proved to everybody in the world that I'm the best on this microphone, in that ring, even at commentary! Nobody can touch me! And yet no matter how many times I prove it, I'm not on your lovely little collector cups, I'm not on the cover of the program, I'm barely promoted, I don't get to be in movies, I'm certainly not on any crappy show on the USA Network, I'm not on the poster of WrestleMania, I'm not on the signature that's produced at the start of the show! I'm not on Conan O'Brien, I'm not on Jimmy Fallon, but the fact of the matter is I should be; and trust me, this isn't sour grapes, but the fact that Dwayne is in the main event of WrestleMania next year and I'm not makes me sick!" Punk began to look very mad about everything.

"Oh, hey, let me get something straight. Those of you who are cheering me right now, you are just the biggest part of me leaving as anything else, because you're the ones that are sipping out of those collector cups right now; you're the ones that buy those programs that my face isn't on the cover of, and then at 5:00 in the morning at the airport, you try and shove it in my face so you can get an autograph and try to sell it on eBay because you're too lazy to go get a real job!" he shouted with tons of passion. I smiled knowing that he knew what he was talking about. I agree that people should get a real job.

I'm leaving with the WWE Championship on July 17, and hell, who knows? Maybe I'll go defend it in New Japan Pro Wrestling. Maybe I'll go back to Ring of Honor. [Waves to camera] Hey, Colt Cabana, how you doing? The reason I'm leaving is you people because after I'm gone, you're still gonna pour money into this company. I'm just a spoke on the wheel, the wheel's gonna keep turning and I understand that. But Vince McMahon's gonna make money despite himself. He's a millionaire who should be a billionaire. You know why he's not a billionaire? It's 'cause he surrounds himself with glad-handing, nonsensical douchebag yes-men like John Laurinaitis who's gonna tell him everything that he wants to hear. And I'd like to think that maybe this company will be better after Vince McMahon's dead, but the fact is it's gonna get taken over by his idiotic daughter and his doofus son-in-law and the rest of his stupid family! Let me tell you a personal story about Vince McMahon. All right…we're doing this whole bullying campaign..." Punk stopped because his microphone got cut off.

He stood up and got his butt off the ground and he shouted at the entire arena. He shouted, "I'm the best at what I do!"

Punk came backstage as Michael Cole shouted, "CM Punk has just been suspended."

Punk walked over to me and I asked, "Couldn't you have said that 'Don't let these tattoos fool you. I'm straight edge. I'm a man of great discipline; I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs... my addiction is wrestling - my obsession is competition. Discipline. My name is C...M...Punk' instead?"

"I have already done that," he told me and he kissed me romantically on the lips as money rained around us. I didn't understand what was going on around me.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked.

"We're giving him money to pay his big fat fine since he spoke the truth for once. John Cena is getting shoved down peoples' throats even if they don't want it," The Miz told me and he looked at Punk. "Good job for sticking up for the rest of us. We don't have the balls to say what you say."

I looked at Punk sweetly. "You are so kind and talented at speaking your mind. I wish I could say whatever you say since you know how to do it. Does your brain make those types of things up for you or something? It seems to come to your naturally."

He laughed and handed everyone back their money. "Please keep the money you guys. You need it more than I do right now," Punk said as everyone took the money back.

Punk held me close to him and I asked him, "Do you think Vince is blowing steam right now? I think he is about to explode."

John Cena entered the back and everyone became silent. He looked at Punk and he took off his hat slowly with a frown on his face and he smiled shortly afterwards. He shook hands with Punk and he shook my hand too.

"You two are the most amazing people in my life. Amy, I am proud of you no matter what and I think you need to know that," John said and I knew he wasn't aware that I was now with Punk.

"Thanks John. That means a lot," I replied smiling softly.

Punk smiled back and he asked John, "Do you mind if I keep Amy? She is so much fun to be around and I think she'll make a good person to replace me once I am gone."

"Sure," John answered not getting the questions at all.

"Cool! I'll be seeing you later than," Punk told him and he grabbed me. "Let's go to my hotel room to chill Amy. I think we have to plan your future out now."

Punk took me off and he gave me a millions kisses as we walked out the RAW arena (with our stuff of course!). I heard a cell phone go off and I looked down at Punk's glowing bag. He pulled out his purse and he looked over at his phone.

He checked it and told me, "Vince wants to meet up with us tomorrow. I don't know what you have to do with anything sweetie but we'll find out."

I laughed and replied with, "I don't care what he wants. He is just going to punish me for something you needed to say and of course we planned it but who cares! Anyways, I just hope nothing bad happens to us."

When we got back to our hotel room, Punk locked the room door. He looked me over and asked me, "Do you want to kiss me right now despite how gross and sweaty I am?"

"You're not gross and sweaty Punk. You are hot and sexy," I told him.

He laughed and he said, "That is good to know. Did you know that you kind of look like Amy Lee? I'm not sure if it is your hair or what but it is hot!"

"Thanks," I muttered out turning bright red.

"So…what are we going to do until tomorrow? Partying all night?" Punk asked me and I laughed a bit. "I think you shouldn't laugh at my ideas. They are great you know."

I laughed again though and I answered with, "We should party all night until we can't party no more. And after that, we can make Vince McMahon kiss our asses."

"That is a good idea since he makes other people kiss his old ass. I bet it is all wrinkly and what not." Punk touched my face softly and he kissed me on the forehead. "I think you wouldn't want to join the Vince's ass kissing club. Even if you tried to, I would stop you and kiss his ass for you."

I felt my heart melt and I was touched by his words. "I think you are amazing for saying that and you're also very sweet. You make me very happy sometimes and sometimes you make me melt." I looked into his eyes and he gave me a long and dreamy kiss.

I kissed him back and he told me, "You are so sweet too and you're also amazing. I know I make you melt inside and you don't know how much you make me melt inside."

"I know I don't know how much I make you melt inside but I guess it is a lot," I replied and I kissed his cheek softly with my lips. I even kissed his neck and inhaled the scent of him.

Punk wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him. He felt soft and warm which made me feel good inside. I didn't understand how someone could make me feel so good and so bad at the same time. Why did it feel bad? Well, that is because I feel guilty about Wade.

"I love you so much Amy," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Phillip Jack Brooks," I muttered out with my eyes closed and my right ear against his chest. I could hear his heart beat softly and it was racing slightly.

Punk kissed my neck softly and his kiss was soft and gentle. He told me, "You are so warm and soft. I wonder how you came to be like this."

(The Next Day- Vince's Office)

Vince stood in front of me and Punk and I tightened my pink jacket around me. He looked over a Punk and he shook his head and I could tell he was disappointed in him. He seemed a bit upset with Punk and I could understand why.

Johnny boy stood with him and he told me, "I'm afraid I have to say something no one else has the guts to say here in this room. I wish you…"

"Shut the hell up!" Punk shouted at him and he held me close. "Amy doesn't deserve to get future endeavored! I do for saying what I did. She is just an innocent by stander."

Vince looked at me and he asked, "Is this all true?"

"You know it is Vince. I think Punk knows more about me than anybody else in this room," I answered looking down.

"Punk, you are still suspended and you'll be released from your contract on time. You can only compete at live events that aren't recorded. Amy, you may compete at all shows and when Punk's contract expires, we'll decide what we are going to do with you," Vince said and he exited the room.

I hugged Punk and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for protecting me! You're too sweet!" I told him and he nodded his head.

He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. He looked at Johnny boy as he replied with, "No problem Amy. I love protecting you since no one else will."

"Aww…"

He whispered into my ear, "In this world, only the strong survive. And the strong survive just not from being strong, just from sheer willpower; the strong survive because they evolve."

I closed my eyes as he told me about what he said. I didn't know what he meant at first but eventually I got it because the strong do evolve. They don't get stronger and have more will power at all.

"You are so smart," I told Punk and he pulled away from me.

"That I am."

We exited the room and I knew I had to find a future for myself. I had to find me and I didn't care what I had to do it. I have someone to love and someone to hold but I don't have Wade.

He held my right hand in his left hand as we walked out of the building. Several stares of hate and envy came our way but we ignored it. I had to ignore it.

"We are going to have these types of stares for a long time," Punk told me.

"I know."

"Just remember who you are and why you are the way you are," Punk said smiling softly,

I closed my eyes and I heard what Punk told me, "In this world, only the strong survive. And the strong survive just not from being strong, just from sheer willpower; the strong survive because they evolve."

I will evolve and become better. I will become someone else and that will be the real me.

A/n: This is the end of the second book. I will write the third book soon just as soon as I get a name for the story and a book cover made.

Anyways, I want to thank you all and I love you guys so much for your comments of support. Thanks for being here for me and being patient with how long it takes me to write. I know school and writing is hard to do at once and for me it is. Especially, when one of my teachers hates me a lot.

Thanks again!


End file.
